A Second Chance
by Babys2245
Summary: Troy and Taylor were in love before they broke up right before heading off to college and living their lives apart. Now through some unfortuate events Taylor has moved back home. Will her and Troy reconnect? Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Here's yet another story...well I hope you all like it, please remember to review they really help me with ideas...and it's also fun to see what you guys think. I hope you enjoy this first chapter, and another will be out next weekend. **

**Baby S **

Chapter One

_Taylor McKessie-Scott sat next to her husband Jason Scott at their son Lucas' basketball game. Lucas was the star forward and the captain. He was the first seventh grader to become captain of his the middle school team and was the pride and joy of both his parents. Jason looked at Taylor for a moment as they sat together watching their son play before he leaned back against the bleachers and spoke. "Taylor, I think I want a divorce." She turned and looked at him for a moment and smiled. _

_"Stop joking Jason." She said with a nervous laugh as she returned her attention back to the game hoping that she didn't miss any of Lucas' plays. Jason watched her for a moment and sat back up. _

_"I'm not playing Taylor…I…I want a divorce." Putting a hand to her mouth, she looked at him for a moment before shaking her head in disbelief and glaring at her husband. Jason watched her for a second his eyes cool and unemotionally. _

_"Why?" _

_"Just do." He said calmly, she shook her head as she thought about all of her husband's weird behavior over the last year. Jason watched her for a moment before sighing and rubbed a hand over his short hair. "You can even take Lucas…and I'll give you spousal support and child support, but I want out of this marriage." _

_"So let me get this straight you want a divorce, just because." _

_"No…I want a divorce because I'm no longer in love with you." He stated as he returned his attention to the game, just as Lucas took a three-pointer making it with ease. "So are you going to give me the divorce or what?" He asked coldly as he looked over at her. _

_"So are you cheating on me?" she asked trying not to scream and shout in the gym at her husband. He nodded his head and looked at Taylor for a moment before answering. _

_"Yes, I am cheating on you, and once I divorce you I plan on marrying her." _

_They all sat at their table, Lucas drumming his fingers on the table top while glaring at his father. "Let me get this straight…you're leaving mom for another woman, the woman that you've been having an affair with." Jason just shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head for a moment before speaking. _

_"Yes I am…and son-." But he was cut off by Lucas' fist smashing into his face, groaning Jason fell out of his chair and onto the floor. Lucas stood up glaring at his father for a moment before looking at his mother who was crying. _

_"I can't believe you…I can't believe that you would do something like that to mom and to me. She loves you dad…and this woman probably is only after you because of your money and nothing else, but mom was with you way before you ever had money." _

_"Don't try to tell me about your mother and her relationship with me, Lucas. I was there and I know what happened." He snapped as he looked at his son. "But since you're on her side you can go and be with her." _

_"So you are abandoning us both for this other woman." _

_"I love her." _

_"And what about this family dad. What about us?" _

_"I'll give you money, hell Taylor should be financially set for life with this upcoming divorce. I won't be mean about everything…I just want the divorce." He said. "Besides, in nine months I'll have my own new family." Taylor could physically see her son weaken at his father's words. She stood and slapped Jason, after she did that Jason just glared at her. _

_"I hate you." _

_"And I expect you and Lucas out of this house before the month over and somewhere else. Don't worry I'll buy you a little house back in Albuquerque by your parents." He said as he looked between his son and soon to be ex-wife before walking out of the backdoor. Taylor felt her tears immediately escape her eyes as she collapsed back into the chair she had been sitting in while Lucas just sat down next to her with his head in his hands. _

_"If Ms. McKessie will sign here and here I believe this divorce will be over and we can all move on with our lives." Jason's lawyer stated sliding the papers across the table. Jason was currently sitting to the side barely looking at Taylor. _

_"He doesn't want to see his son?" she asked in shock, Jason just looked at his lawyer who cleared his throat and answered the question. _

_"Mr. Scott doesn't see that it's necessary he wants to focus on his family and he knows that Lucas will be fine with you." Taylor looked at Jason who had his arms crossed over his chest and glared at the man she has given so many years of her life too. _

_"He's your family too, Jason. He's your first child, your first born, your first born son." She shouted ignoring her lawyer's attempts to silent her. Shaking the hand off her of her she looked at Jason expecting him to immediately change what he had say but all he did was look at him and then shrug his shoulders. _

_"I don't view him as my family anymore." _

_"He's your son." _

_"And he's also yours so I suggest that you suck it up and be happy with this divorce settlement and shut da hell up." He shouted angrily as he looked at her, she looked him over for a moment. _

_"When this falls through, and you want to see your son…you just remember what you did alright." She snapped as she stood up and walked away determine not to let him see her tears. _

Taylor jerked awake in a cold sweat in her bedroom, just last week she and her son had moved back to New Mexico. Placing a hand over her face she groaned and looked up at the ceiling trying to stop her mind from thinking about the past few months and the betrayal that came from the one man she thought had loved her, and now here she was a grown woman with a twelve year old son living with her parents while she waited on Jason to pick a house for her and her son. Groaning she heard a knock at her door, grabbing her robe she pulled it on and opened the door. Lucas stood on the other side with the telephone in his hand. "Mom, Jason wants to talk to you." It took a moment for her to realize he was referring to his father. Ever since the divorce became final, Lucas had started calling his father by his first name. Reaching out she took the phone and placed it next to her ear.

"Hello."

"Taylor, why is our son calling me by my first name." he snapped, she winced and looked at Lucas mouthing for him to leave. He watched her for a moment before nodding and walking away. Once she was sure he was downstairs she closed her bedroom door and spoke.

"He decided to call you that once you made up your mind to leave us, and go be with your new family, Jason. I didn't tell him to do it, he just does it. And you have no one to blame but yourself."

"Whatever, he can do what he wants…it's not like I care." He stated coldly, Taylor sighed at his words and shook her head at him for a moment before speaking.

"He loved you Jason you are his father, and you rejected your own flesh and blood for another woman." Jason sucked his teeth at her words.

"Look I called to inform you that I will be paying for a house down there in New Mexico but I will require certain things."

"Like?"

"You need to get a damn job." Taylor closed her eyes at his request; she hadn't worked since she married him, because he didn't want a working wife. He wanted a stay at home wife that was there for his every beck and call.

"I haven't worked in years."

"Well, you better start searching for a job; Taylor or you can consider yourself a permanent roommate of your parents." Taylor nodded her head and sighed as she considered her options. She certainly didn't want to stay with her parents, especially with them constantly telling her 'I told you so' about Jason. That was something she could do without.

"How long do I have…to you know get a job."

"Six months…I mean come on baby put that degree in Chemistry to good use." He said before hanging up, Taylor stared at the phone for a moment before sitting on the edge of her bed, and placing her head in her hands. As she silently wondered how she could have ever loved someone like that.

_"Okay, so when I get older we're going to get married and have a family." A seven year old boy said to a little girl who was currently sitting beside him in the grass. The little girl hair was parted and she had two long braided pigtails. She quickly turned her head and looked at him for a moment before shaking her head. _

_"Married? My mom and dad are married…and they kiss…a lot." She said finishing her statement with a small disgusted look plastered over her face. The boy made a disgusted face as well before saying. _

_"But your parents love one another." _

_"That doesn't keep the cooties away." The little girl said in matter of fact voice, the little boy nodded his head in agreement. _

_"My dad say that since he's married his ring keeps the cooties away…maybe your parents have that ring." _

_"So…cooties are nasty Troy and I don't want cooties." _

_"Well when we get married and I put the ring on your finger… we can keep the cooties away." He said as he got and walked over to the basketball court picking up the basketball he bounced it for a few moments before looking back at her. "Then we can kiss as much as we want."_

_"Ewww! I'm not kissing you." _

_"You will if you're going be my wife." He said placing his hands on his hips, looking at her for a moment before grabbing his basketball and walking back over to her. The two seven years old looked at one another for a moment before he leaned forward and kissed the girl directly on the lips. They both pulled apart spitting and wiping their mouths in disgust. _

_"Troy Bolton I am going to kill you" she screeched making the little boy jump up and run towards his house with her following closely behind. _

"Troy…man if you don't answer me I swear." Chad Danforth declared as he slapped Troy on the back bringing the man out of his thoughts. Troy looked at his best friend and gave him his attention.

"Yeah, man what's up."

"Well I got this new kid coming in you know like a mid-year student from Settle,Washington…um a Lucas Scott. I talked to the coach up there and he said the boy was phenomenal player, hell when he reaches Highschool he just might give you a run for your money on those records you set."

"No one can break those records." Troy said smugly as he took the file from Chad and looked it over. He sat the file back on top of his desk and leaned back in his chair. "So did you get in contact with him?"

"No not really." Chad said hedging away from the subject; Troy looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"So you mean to tell me that you think this kid would be great but you haven't contacted him yet so he could come to a mid-season try-out. Now come on Chad I thought I taught you better than that. If the boy is good we want him to get involved with East Middle and East High, you're going mess around and he's going to go to West Middle and then West High." Chad groaned and sat down in the chair facing Troy.

"No, I got in contact with him…he's grandparents told me that he and his mother are going through some hard times and that his mother recently got finished divorcing his father, but he's coming to the practice today."

"Good maybe I'll stop by and see him play…I've gotta see who this kid is and determine for myself if he has a chance at breaking my records." Troy said with a smile, Chad nervously rubbed a hand through his trademark afro and shook his head.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked truly confused now, Chad sighed and reached out and opened the student file on Lucas and pointed a small section that Troy had overlook when he had first looked over the record. Troy read it over for a moment and looked up at Chad in shock before looking back down.

"He's…he's Tay's son."

**A/N: Alright I hope that was a good start...please remember to update and tell me what you guys think. **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright you guys didn't disappoint with the reviews last week. You made this story one of my biggest story debuts with 13 reviews and I just want to take this time to thank each and everyone of you. **blueprincess972, gingerhorsesnaps, xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo Sciencefreak2007, kuropie, googoogrl007, MeridianDreams, toddntan ,CHAYLORISAWESOME312 ,Animal-Luvr-89, baby2ludaris, bluecasey95, **and **Tracie2004**. Thank you all for the reviews, and I am so glad you like the story, and I hope you enjoy this update. Please remember to review and tell me what you think. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Two

Taylor had finished getting dressed and went downstairs, she saw her parents in the kitchen both were drinking cups of tea and looking at her. She pulled down a mug from the cabinet and then poured herself some tea. "Where's Lucas?" she asked looking around for her son. Her father Daniel sighed and rubbed his beard before pointing out towards the backyard.

"He's outside on the basketball goal." Taylor nodded and took a sip of her tea. "I guess he's getting ready for that try-out for East Middle." Gasping Taylor placed her hand over her mouth and looked at her father and mother.

"Oh my goodness I totally forgot." She murmured as she looked at them both, Daniel sighed and stood placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We understand, sweetie. Lucas knows that you are having a hard time and he really does understand." Taylor shook her head and glanced out the window where her son was currently shooting and getting his rebound.

"He shouldn't have to understand."

"He told us you were talking to Jason, he thought you might need some time, and we agree. So what did he say?" Taylor grabbed the necklace around her neck, finger the locket that she hadn't dared opened in years as she looked at her parents.

"He told me that in order for me and Lucas to get a house like he promise in the settlement, he said I had to get a job."

"That bastard better consider himself lucky that I'm an old man or I would seriously consider kicking his sorry ass." Daniel McKessie snapped.

"Danny!" Janice McKessie admonish, he looked at his wife for a moment before speaking.

"That no good loser leaves my daughter and grand-son and then expects all types of things from them after he's kicked them out of his life. The bastard." He yelled slamming his fist into the table. Both women jumped at his words and his outburst of fury. Taylor sighed and shook her head.

"I need to get a job."

"No, what you need to do is make sure that Lucas is really handling this right. I mean maybe he needs to talk to someone about what he's feeling." Daniel McKessie said softly hoping he wasn't being to forward.

"I'm feeling fine alright; pawpaw and I don't need to talk to anyone." All three adults jerked around and saw Lucas standing in the doorway. Lucas stood there fully clothed in his practice clothes, his skin was a deep rich chocolate and his hair was cut low with a very small hint of waves in it. "Mom, you ready to go…I really don't want to be too late to the try-out." Taylor sat her mug down and looked at him before nodding.

"Yes I'm ready, Lucas." He smiled and kissed his grandmother's cheek before nodding at his grandfather as Taylor went to go get her coat.

"Wish me luck you guys." He said as he followed his mother towards the front door. Daniel and Janice McKessie sat there at their kitchen table silently for a few moments before Janice sighed and tapped her finger on the table.

"Maybe I should call Tiffany Wilcox…maybe she'll know of any job offers in the area." Janice said getting up and heading towards the living room. Daniel just watched her go before leaning back in his chair and sighing.

Taylor walked to her car; she could hear the familiar sound of a bouncing basketball and knew that Lucas was right behind her. Getting in she waited till her son was in and pulled out of her parents' driveway headed towards East Middle. "So sweetie are you ready for the try-outs." Lucas was currently looking out of the window silently. Taylor looked over at him and saw that he was frowning reaching out she brushed her hand against his, he jumped and turned to looked at her.

"What you say ma." he said as she came to a stop at a red light.

"I asked you if you were ready for try-outs." Lucas shrugged and returned his glaze to the world outside of the window.

"Whatever happens…happens." He mumbled, Taylor sighed and continued driving. "So what did my father say." He asked her looking at his mother briefly before returning his attention to looking out of the window.

"Nothing much."

"Well it has something to do with getting a job." He said shortly. "He's such an asshole." He whispered harshly, Taylor looked over at him and shook her head.

"I know what he did wasn't good, but I can't allow you to disrespect your father like this honey. He's still your father and just for that you need to respect him."

"Sure mom, I'm going to respect some guy that kicked me and my mother out of his life so he could live with his whore." He bite out, his words carrying the emotions he held for his father and his actions in them. "I guess you're going to have to forgive me for not respecting the piece of trash that is my father."

"Lucas!"

"What I can't speak the truth." Taylor sighed as he turned and gave his full attention to the scenery outside of the window. Sometimes she wished he would really just open up and tell her how he truly felt about his father doing what he did instead of hiding behind his anger. She knew that he was upset but she wanted to know if what happened was also affecting his temper…well she was certain that his father's actions were affecting his temper. However she wanted to know how Jason's actions were affecting other things in his life. He had been slowly cutting himself off from her and everyone else. The only thing that remains constant was his undying love for basketball and that reminded her of one person, and one person only. Troy Bolton.

"He's late." Troy said as he looked at Chad who had his whistle in his lips while watching both groups of middle and high school boys run laps around the court. Glancing over at Troy he smiled and nudged his friend.

"What you nervous." Troy shook his head as he looked over at Chad who had a stupid grin plastered on his face. "Look man I'm sure that Taylor is still as beautiful as she was before she left for Harvard."

"That's right she is a Harvard grad."

"Please like you could forget…you went to the graduation remember." Chad said patting Troy on the back. "Even though some might consider it stalking…Gabby thinks it was romantic." He said with a roll of his eyes as he thought about his wife's romantic notions.

"It might have been romantic, if I had said something to her." Troy said before pointing at one of the boys running. "Jake, you better stop cheating by cutting those corners before I make you run suicides during the breaks." The boy jumped and nodded his head. Both men turned as the gyms door opened and in walked a rather tall boy African American boy followed by a smaller African American woman. The boy hurried over to them and extended his hand towards them both.

"Sorry, I'm late… I'm Lucas Scott." Chad nodded and shook his hand, and Troy followed suit shaking the boy's hand as well. However he could hardly keep his eyes off Taylor who had seated herself on bleachers. Chad took one last look at Troy and wrapped an arm around Lucas and walked him away from the other man. Troy looked at them as they left and then at Taylor, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he walked over towards her.

Taylor was currently watching her son talking to one of the coaches, but when she saw the coach's hair she paused. _'No, it couldn't be._' She thought as she stared at the unforgettable afro that covered the other man's head. Then she saw the other coach walking over towards her. Frowning she placed her hands in her lap and tried her best not to get up and run out of the gym. She cautiously watched as Troy Bolton made his way towards her. "Hey, Taylor it's been a long time." He stated softly as he moved to sit down beside her. "I'm sorry…I heard about your divorce."

"It was for the better." She said as she watched her son pick up a random basketball and start dribbling, Troy followed her glaze and smiled at the sight.

"I can already tell he's good."

"Thank you, Troy." She said unable to hide the pride in her voice, she glanced at him for a moment and decided to test the waters. "So are you married or-."

"I'm not married...um I haven't been able to find a woman who could get me…like you could." He said softly looking at her trying to gage her emotions at his words; she frowned at his words and shook her head.

"Don't Troy."

"What you asked I'm just answering." He said as he returned his attention to the court below watching as some of the players had crowded around Lucas to watch him work. Glancing over at the silent Taylor he asked his next question.

"How old is he?"

"He's twelve but he's a lot more mature than most boys his ages…probably more mature than some of the players on the varsity team." She said no longer hiding her mother's pride. He nodded his head and smiled at her words.

"Well, I guess we might have a spot for him on the middle school team." He stated leaning back on the bleachers. Finally deciding to just let everything out that was currently in his head. "Taylor, I've missed you over the last few years." She brushed her hair out of her face and nodded in agreement.

"I've missed you too." She whispered back, however she refused to look at him, he noticed this and sighed.

"You're still as beautiful as ever."

"And you're still fine." She said with a laugh, he reached out and touched her hand. "Troy, please…let's just-." She cut herself off and simply removed her hand from his. He watched her for a moment before speaking.

"I would really like to talk to you, Tay. You know so we can get everything out in the open, I just want to talk to you."

"Well I can't really talk right now and I know you can't either not when you're running a practice. Look, Troy I know we have some things we need to say to one another but I really don't think we should right now. I'm just getting over my divorce and I am simply not in the mood for anymore drama."

"Fair enough, I'll keep that in mind." He whispered as he stood and began walking back down the bleachers towards the court. "But we will have that talk." He called out over his shoulder, before jogging over to the group of boys and getting them in order for the drills. Taylor sighed and fingered her locker for a moment before reaching behind her neck and unclasping it. Once it was off her neck she opened the locket and looked inside. Inside was a picture of both her and Troy, one was at senior prom and the other her favorite was at a beach. The picture was her favorite because it had been taken when both of them had fallen asleep outside on one of the many beach chairs. Troy's shirt was off and he was laid back eyes closed holding her tightly as she slept by his side her face on his chest and her slender arm draped across his middle. That was one of the last times that they were truly happy, before everything went wrong. She was brought out of her memory by the blowing of a whistle, jumping slightly she looked down at the court and smiled when she saw her son make an impressive three pointer before her glaze as if drawn to him fell on Troy Bolton. While she looked at him she silently thought about what exactly her being in New Mexico was going to do for their broken relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

**A/N: I just want to tell you all that I love your reviews and I want to thank my reviewers once again. **blueprincess972, corbins wifey, gingerhorsesnaps, xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, googoogrl007, bluecasey95, baby2ludaris, CHAYLORISAWESOME312 ,Monique coleman's lil twin, toddntan, Sciencefreak2007, Siggystar, look at the stars**, and **Tracie2004**. I truly enjoy reading your reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and please remember to review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Three

"Man, I haven't seen you that smitten with someone since…well since her." Chad said laughing as he pushed the ball cart into the closet. Troy who had been picking up random cones that they had used for drills looked over at him and just shook his head.

"Oh come on man."

"Come on man nothing…I haven't seen you constantly looking at someone the way you were today…oh wait never mind the senior championship game brings back memories. Your father was ready to skin you alive if you looked back at Taylor one more time." He said laughing as Troy tossed him the cones. Placing the bag into the closet he looked over at Troy and smiled.

"What?"

"Man, you know you're happy she's back in town and not with that stuffy ex-hubby of hers." Chad said with a roll of his eyes. Troy just looked at him for a second before nodding his head.

"He was stuffy though wasn't he?" Troy agreed smiling; Chad nodded his head and walked over to his best friend slinging his arm over his shoulder.

"Of course the man was stuffy he wore a bowtie to his wedding…come on now a tie is a manly man's accessory."

"Yeah he sho did." Troy said as he and Chad shared a looked.

"Up there looking like a nerd." They said together smiling at their own private joke; however Troy immediately frowned as the memory of Taylor's wedding came to mind. As he remembered sneaking in with Chad that day just to watch the woman he loved walk down the aisle to marry a man that wasn't him. Chad noticed his change of expression and looked at him with concern.

"What's up man?"

"That nerd married her though." He said with a sigh as he walked over to the bleachers and sat down. "I never even got a chance to show Taylor how much I loved her…I'm sure if I had spoken out that day…she and I would be married." He said softly, Chad sighed and patted Troy on the back.

"Well maybe this is your second chance."

"She probably doesn't want to be involved with anyone right now. I mean she just got out of a divorce and she has a son…" he paused and looked up into the rafters Chad watched as he tried to control his raging emotions. "She has a son...and I don't want to-."

"Look man, just take it one step at a time…I'm sure everything will work out." Chad said as he watched Troy. "Hell I think this is you and Taylor's second chance…so you better make the most of it."

"You're right I guess." Troy said with a sigh.

"So you coming over to eat dinner with me and Gabby tonight." Chad asked as he and Troy made their way outside to the parking lot. Troy looked at Chad and opened his car door.

"Naw, man I don't want to intrude, besides I'm sure that Gabby and little C.J. would want to have you to themselves every once in a while." He said getting in a driving away, Chad watched him pulled away and then sighed before getting into his car and heading off towards home.

Taylor sat thinking about her meeting with Troy while, Lucas sat silently in the passenger seat every once in a while he would look over at her and then he would return his attention back to the window. "Mom, how do you know Coach Bolton?" He asked softly, she looked at her son, and slowly sighed not really feeling like telling him the whole story.

"We're just old friends." Lucas snorted and turned in his chair to look at his mother for a moment before speaking.

"Old friends…mom I'm not dumb…nope not dumb at all." He stated. "Coach Bolton was looking at you as if he wanted to get to know you in the biblical way." Taylor blushed and shook her head.

"I am not having this conversation with my twelve year old son." She said quickly. "And you better watch yourself young man." She snapped barely sparing him a glance. "You gonna mess around and get yourself on punishment." Lucas just shrugged and moved so he could look out the window again.

"Fine, but I don't want you seeing him."

"Sorry, Lucas but last time I checked I was the parent and you were the twelve year old child." He looked at Taylor for a moment before shaking his head. They rode in silence for a few more moments before he spoke again.

"I just don't want to see another man hurt you that's all. I don't want you to be hurt like when Jason did what he did to you." He replied softly, Taylor immediately soften at her son's words and nodded her head.

"I understand, honey but believe me…I'm not going to let anyone hurt me and besides me and Coach Bolton are just old friends. We might have had a crush on one another a while back when we were in highschool but that's it." She lied knowing full well that her relationship with Troy was anything but merely having a crush on one another. Lucas looked at her and nodded his head.

"I believe you."

"Good…and tomorrow I'm going to take you up to the school so you can get ready for the new semester and get you some classes." Lucas nodded his head in understanding and then added.

"Make sure they're all advances classes." She smiled and rubbed his head.

"That's my baby." She said beaming as she drove the rest of the way home; Lucas smiled and settles back into his seat as the tension in the car quickly evaporating leaving both Lucas and Taylor with a sense of peace.

Later on that night, Taylor found herself downstairs looking at television. She found that she was hardly in the mood for sleep lately and decided to stay up. Lucas had gone to bed tired from his practice and even though he didn't show it he was excited for tomorrow's practice as well. "So you're going to stay up more often now." Daniel McKessie asked as he entered the room, Taylor turned and looked at her father for a moment before nodding her head.

"I…sleep doesn't come that easy anymore." She murmured as she returned her attention to the screen. He watched his daughter for a moment before sitting down and looking at her.

"You're really something else, baby girl. I know that Jason has been putting you through some changes and-."

"You don't know the half of it, daddy. He hasn't just put me through changes he's put Lucas through changes as well. I mean Lucas is his son and for a father to not want anything to do with his own child…well that's just sick."

"Lucas has you, me and your mother…not to mention your two big headed brothers."

"But Jason was…is his father." She said softly. "And he was suppose to be my husband." She said as she silently began crying. Daniel immediately pulled his daughter into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly.

"This will all pass, and Jason is going to wish he had never-."

"What kicked me and Lucas out for his new family…he seems happy in the papers, Daddy. I'm sure he regrets his decision." She said ending the last part on a sarcastic note. Daniel sighed and leaned back so he could look at Taylor's face.

"He will wish sooner or later that he never did it…and then you and Lucas will have the upper hand and I hope you both forgive him."

"I'll never forgive him." Both adults turned around and saw Lucas standing on the staircase looking down on them. "I'll never forgive him." Taylor brushed the tears off her face and looked up at her son.

"Lucas, sweetie that's your father."

"And he hurt you, mom…I'm sorry but there are just certain things I can't forgive." He said moving away from the stairs. Both Taylor and her father winced as they heard the door slam. Daniel looked over at his daughter who had covered her mouth with her right hand while her left hand was on her hip.

"Maybe I should go talk to him."

"He's still hurting too, Taylor…give him time to cool off alright. He'll come around now come on let me take you upstairs so you can get some rest. Your mother scheduled you a meeting with East High in the morning."

"She what?"

"She scheduled you a meeting or an interview for a substitute teacher at East High until you get your teaching license." He said as he pushed her up the stairs. Once they reached the top Taylor glanced down the hall at the door to her son's room and sighed.

"Tell momma I said thank you." She said opening her door and going inside. Daniel McKessie waited till he heard the door click shut and then wandered down the hall to his bedroom.

Taylor sat down on her bed, and fingers the locket around her neck; slowly she took it off and looked down at it for a moment before sighing and setting it on her nightstand. She turned off the light and climbed into bed not bothering to drape the covers over her body; instead she laid on her bed and looked out the window. As she looked out the window she remember some of the times she and Troy had shared there, and silently wondered what would have happened if she had stayed with Troy instead of going to Harvard. Not knowing that across town someone was doing the exact same thing.

_Years ago…_

_"I don't want you to go all the way to East Coast, Taylor…I mean how will we be able to talk to one another if you're all the way out there." Troy Bolton said as he entered her bedroom. Taylor nervously looked between him and her bedroom door. _

_"But Troy, Harvard is going to challenge me…I thought you'd be happy. If anyone would know that going to Harvard was my dream that person should be you." She replied sharply ignoring the look he sent her way. "I…they have a great chemistry department and I have to be apart of that." _

_"Chemistry department…Berkeley that's on the West Coast has a great chemistry department too." He countered back, and judging by the look on Taylor's face he could tell he had surprised her quite well with his knowledge. _

_"You think it's easy for me to pick Harvard…I know you're going to be on the West Coast and I know we might not see one another like we want too but we love each other right and we can make this work." _

_"No we can't." Troy said firmly. "I don't want to be away from you…and Harvard is too far." _

_"Troy that's my dream…you know that. Why are you doing this?" she cried shaking her head in disbelief…she thought Troy would be happy for her. _

_"Because I love you and…and I don't want to be away from you." He shouted. _

_"Will you keep your voice down, Troy my parents are sleeping?" _

_"Well maybe they need to wake up so that they can help me talk you out of this decision. Cause they know I love you…and I don't want you going to the East coast." _

_"They are my parents and they know that Harvard is my dream." When Troy just crossed his arms and glared at her for a brief moment she looked at him and shook her head. "Troy, I love you and we can make this work." Troy took a deep breath and sighed. _

_"You know what," he said walking to the window and climbing out of it. "Sometimes love isn't enough." And with that he left, Taylor sat on her bed in tears and soon after she cried herself to sleep, but she decided to go to Harvard because she wasn't going to miss out on her dream. _

Troy awoke with a start, groaning he rolled out of bed and looked over at his clock frowning when he saw what time it was? "2:30." He moaned. He hadn't thought about that night in years and here he was only having seen Taylor today and he was back to having that dream. If only he hadn't been so immature. He knew he and Taylor could have worked out that long distance relationship but he had only been focused on trying to make her stay on the West coast. He didn't want her to leave, but by doing what he did that night. He was the reason she left, he was the reason that they fell apart, and now as a man he knew what he said to her that night was wrong. Love was enough.

Taylor awoke the next morning feeling very drowsy and a little sad since she had dreamed about that night when she and Troy had broken up. Even though she loved him she should have tried to fight for him and their relationship but she hadn't. She left for Harvard and met Jason Scott and she had gotten pregnant with Lucas. To her any chances she had at getting Troy back as over as soon as she found out about Lucas, but she would never regret having her son. Yawning she stretched and jumped when she heard a knock on the bedroom door. "Yes." She called out.

"Ma, you dress right."

"Yeah sweetie come on in" Lucas opened door cautiously and walked inside the room, Taylor looked at him and saw that he was dress in a collar shirt and black blue jeans. He looked rather handsome. Smiling she shook her head and motioned to his attire.

"Lucas we're just going to East Middle for classes and then I have to go to East High for that interview."

"Doesn't matter I still have to dress accordingly…what if I meet some honey out there and I'm looking like a bum." He said with a laugh once he noticed Taylor's face. "Just playing ma…so you think you're going to get this job."

"I hope so..." she trailed off and sighed. "When's your practice."

"Around three this afternoon, I hope that's okay." He replied softly, Taylor nodded her head and looked at him for a brief moment before speaking.

"Just make sure you have your gym bag."

"I already got that together." She smiled and motioned towards the door.

"Alright well you gotta leave so we won't be late…to your appointment and so I won't be late for the meeting." Nodding his head he walked out of the room, Taylor smiled and got up going over to the closet and started to get ready hopefully she was going to get a job today.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this update, and please remember to review. **

Chapter Four

Gabriella Danforth, and Sharpay Baylor entered the small East High conference room, because they were heads of their departments they were required to be there during the interview process. Gabriella smiled as she saw Troy seated on the far end of the table waltzing over she sat down beside her friend and smiled while patting him on the back. "Chad told me what happened." Troy took a sip of his coffee and smiled.

"Did he now…so he told you that we might have star on our hands in the basketball program." He said evading the question for as long as he could. Sharpay and Gabriella shared a look before the blonde haired woman reached out and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Stop acting stupid it isn't attractive…we know Taylor's back in town." She said hands on her hips silently reminding Troy the reasons as to why she had once been referred to as the ice queen.

"I'm not being stupid…I guess I just don't want to talk about." Sharpay rolled her eyes and moved to Troy's other side shooing one of the other teachers out of the seat. With a dramatic sigh she sat down beside her friend and shook her head at him.

"She just got a divorce, and you could help her pick up the pieces." She said with a smile as Troy looked over at her wearily. Gabriella hid her giggle and just shook her head at both of her friends.

"Sharpay, why do you have to make everything sound so dramatic…and no I can't help her pick up the pieces I mean what would her son think if I did." He said looking between the two.

"We don't know." Sharpay exclaimed drawing some stares from some of the teachers near by. Sharpay returned their stares with flare and huff. "Excuse me." She said ending with a roll of her eyes. Gabriella sighed and spoke.

"What Sharpay is trying to say is that this is your second chance…a second chance at happiness with Taylor. And as you're friends we're begging you to please take advanced of this." He rubbed a hand on the back of his neck and shook his head.

"I don't know guys…that seems good and all but she's fresh from a divorce and a pretty nasty one from what I heard. Maybe she needs time."

"She's had all the time she needs…I mean come on this you and Taylor….Taylor and Troy." Sharpay said loudly once again drawing stares from some of the nearby teachers. She looked around again and rolled her eyes before mumbling. "Some people are just plain rude…we're trying to have a conversation and people are…all…in…it." She said snapped the last part at the teachers who were still looking at her. Gabriella smiled at her antics and then looked at Troy who was tapping his pen on the table.

"She's right you know…this is you and Taylor we're talking about here. I mean come on you guys have always been in love with one another, and this is your second chance."

"Sure…look guys can we talk about this later I'd really like it if we could just drop this conversation and focus on doing our jobs." Gabriella nodded and motioned for Sharpay to stop talking while they waited for the principal to come the conference room with interviewee.

"Alright…Lucas you stay out here and I'll be back before you know it." She mumbled as she pulled on her skirt and straightens her already straight blouse. Lucas looked her over and smiled reaching out he grabbed her hands and smiled.

"You're going to be fine mom and you're going to get this job." He said firmly, Taylor smiled and bent to kiss his cheek, before looking over at Principal Locke who was standing nearby watching the two of them. Lucas winked at his mother and moved over to one of the seats and settled down. Taylor smiled and turned around to look at Principal Locke.

"I'm ready."

"Good," Principal Locke said as he started down the hallway, Taylor looked at East High and noticed how much the school had stayed the same since her had graduated years ago. She looked over at Principal Locke and wondered if she should ask him about Troy being at the meeting, when he had stated that their was going to be some teachers there. Her mind immediately went to Troy, what if he was at her interview. Before she even got to form toe question, Principal Locke stopped at a door that had conference room written on the front and turned to Taylor.

"Now there are going to be several of our department heads inside here ready to ask you questions and evaluate you as a teacher are you prepared for this." He asked sternly, Taylor merely nodded as he opened the door and he walked inside followed by her. Principal Locke cleared his throat and waited till the room was absolutely quiet and then he motioned to Taylor to come and stand beside him. When she did she heard several gasps and had to keep hers in check when she saw Gabriella, Sharpay and Troy sitting at the table.

"This is our candidate Ms. McKessie…she has a Masters in Chemistry and will be in the running for our opening in the science department." He stated calmly looking at everyone briefly. "Now I believe that it's only appropriate that you share something about yourself." He said, Taylor immediately felt sick she could feel Troy looking at her and she physically had to hold herself in check so she wouldn't run out of there.

"Um, like Mr. Locke said I am Taylor McKessie…I…I used to go here awhile back and several of the teachers here today were several of my classmates…um Ms. Montez, Ms. Evans and Mr. Bolton." She said smiling weakly as she looked in their direction. "I recently moved from Settle back to New Mexico with my son." Mr. Locke nodded and looked at Taylor and then over at Gabriella, Sharpay and Troy.

"I'm glad you know some people here, Ms. McKessie now let's get this interview started." He said calmly motioning for her to have a seat.

Once the interview was over, Gabriella and Sharpay could hardly keep the glee out of their voices as they rushed over to their friend and pulled her into a hug. Troy just stayed back and watched them for a moment. "Oh my goodness, Taylor I can't believe you're back we haven't seen you in forever." Sharpay gushed as she looked her friend over while holding her at arms length. Taylor smiled and looked between the two women. "Oh and by the way it's not Montez and Evans anymore."

"Really…oh my goodness you guys got married." Taylor exclaimed pushing back the wave of guilt she felt at having allowed her ex-husband to control so much of her life, because of him she had missed both of her friends weddings.

"Yeah…it's Mrs. Danforth," Sharpay said pointing at Gabriella who was beaming and then pointing at herself she added. "And I'm Mrs. Baylor."

"That's great you guys."

"So when do we get to meet your son." Taylor smiled at the mention of Lucas and shrugged her shoulders.

"He's waiting for me at the front office I can go get him right-." Sharpay cut her off and looked over her shoulder at Troy who was standing silently to the side watching the entire interaction. Taylor followed her glaze and locked eyes with him.

"We can meet him this weekend over at Gabby's…I'm sure you and Troy can work something out so he can come and pick you and Lucas up that way the whole gang can get back together."

"Um guys." Taylor began, Gabriella jumped when she was nudged by Sharpay, sending the blonde headed woman and glare she rolled her eyes and looked at her watch.

"Oh will you just look at the time, Shar and I really have to get going…now you make sure you work everything out with Troy and he will pick you up cause that's just the type of gentleman he is." She said with a smile as Sharpay basically dragged her out of the room. Taylor and Troy looked at one another in awkward silence before Troy spoke.

"I guess we've been setup." He murmured finishing with a nervous chuckle.

"You don't have to take me if you don't want to, Troy…I'm sure I can just call Gabby's mom and let her give me the directions."

"No…that's not what I mean, I'd love to take you," he froze as he looked at Taylor and shook his head. "What I mean is that there isn't a problem with me taking you." She smiled at him for a moment and nodded her head.

"Thanks I think." Troy started to pick up his things while watching her, Taylor looked at him for a moment before sighing. "What?"

"I know I told you this earlier like yesterday…but you're still beautiful." She blushed and nodded her head.

"Thank you…and I know I told you this earlier too…but you're still fine." They both shared a semi- awkward laugh as he circled the table and came to stand beside her. Reaching out he picked up the locket that she wore around her neck, looking up he caught her eye and let the locket drop from his fingertips.

"You still carry that…I had no idea." Taylor reaching up and touching the locket nodded and sighed.

"It's one of my favorite pieces of jewelry."

"It does look beautiful on you…does nothing but enhance your beauty that's one of the reasons I bought it for you." He whispered softly, Taylor nodded and smiled. She had forgotten over the years how charming Troy could be. Blushing she reached out and touched his hand.

"Thank you."

"The pleasure was and still is all mine." He breathed out; Taylor mentally fanned herself as she took a cautious step back. Troy had no idea how hot he was making her and she'd be damn if she jumped his bones in the conference room with her son in the same building. Troy noticed her nervousness and smiled. "Calm down, Tay…um what time would be good for me to pick you up on Saturday." He asked taking out his cell phone.

"Um, what time does the party start?"

"Well let's see, Gabby and Chad usually starts around three thirty or four so how about I pick you up at three forty-five."

"That sounds good."

"Okay so I'll see you then." He murmured as he once again picked up his things and went over to the door and opened it for her. Taylor smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek making him blush. Troy followed her out and waited for a moment so she could walk ahead of him. He took advance of the opportunity to look Taylor over, and couldn't help but feel a stirring in his loins; however that immediately died down and stopped when he caught the death glare that Lucas Scott was sending his way. Speeding up his pace he came to stand beside, Taylor and Lucas smiling he looked at Lucas and waved.

"Hey Lucas."

"Coach Bolton." The younger man bit out still shooting daggers at Troy as he stood up beside his mother. Taylor looked between her son and Troy and then back again.

"Well, Taylor…I'll see you Saturday." He said walking off; Lucas' glaze followed him as he left. Taylor looked at her son and flicked his ear making him jump and grab the reddening lobe.

"Ouch! Ma what was that for?"

"Why were you glaring at Mr. Bolton." She inquired, Lucas looked at her and then back towards the door that Troy had went through. "Lucas you better answer me."

"He was staring at you."

"So." She stated obviously not getting it; Lucas groaned realizing that he would have to elaborate even more for his mother.

"He was staring at your behind, mother and I wasn't going to let him eye you like that. At least not in front of me." Lucas said protectively, Taylor frowned knowing that's what her son wanted to see but inside she was secretly happy and for the first time in a long time besides being the proud mother of her son she had another reason to be happy and that reason was Troy Bolton.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

**A/N: I just want to thank all my reviewers from last week. **baby2ludaris, Sciencefreak2007, melako17, Tracie2004, xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, googoogrl007, bluecasey95 and CHAYLORISAWESOME312**. Thanks for all the reviews and I certainly did like the reaction to Lucas, Sharpay and Gabriella characters. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please remember to review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Five

Taylor smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, the week had gone by quickly and now it was Saturday and Troy was going to be there soon to take her and Lucas over to Chad and Gabriella's house. She smiled and smoothed her hands over her clothes making sure everything was in order. She sighed as her cell phone rang; reaching out towards her dresser she picked up the phone no looking at the caller I.d. and answered. "Hello." She said cheerfully, she heard a snort and an evil chuckle.

"My aren't you in a good mood today." Jason Scott said making the smile and Taylor's cheerful mood disappear immediately moving towards the bed she sat down and bit her bottom lip. "So I guess you got a job…and that means you are going to have a home."

"Jason, I thought you weren't going to call until Monday." She said nervously as she looked around her room. She could hear Jason laugh into the phone before answering.

"I am allowed to check in after all I am giving you my money."

"You don't have too…why do you still want to control my life even after you dump me and your son for your new family." She yelled ignoring the knock on the door. She could see in her mind Jason's eyes darkening at her words.

"Don't fault me for needing to upgrade…I mean come on I'm moving up in the world. I am partner at my firm and you…well you weren't ready for something like that so I had to let you go." He stated coldly as if he was just naming so insignificant facts. Taylor felt tears well up in her eyes at his words.

"Can't you just leave me and Lucas alone, and let us leave our lives."

"Taylor please…I can't do that at least not when you're using my money, and not while you're raising my son."

"You gave me full custody, Jason. So don't throw that in my face as a reason…at the hearings you told the court you didn't want Lucas, even when the judge looked at you in disgust you still told him that you wanted your son out of your life."

"Doesn't mean I don't care."

"That exactly what that means…now tell me why you're calling Jason." She heard him suck his teeth and sigh.

"I wanted to know if you back to seeing that white boy you used to date before I met you." He asked harshly, Taylor placed her face in her hands and shook her head.

"He's a friend and since you wanted me to get a job, hopefully I will be working along side of him at East High where I will be putting that degree in Chemistry to good use." She said mocking his words that he had told her earlier that week.

"You better not be seeing him, Taylor."

"Jason, please…what is it huh, now that you divorce me I can't be happy." She snapped into the phone.

"You know what…I'll call you later alright. I see you moving back to New Mexico gave you back your backbone, but don't worry I took it away once and I can damn sure do it again." He said slamming the phone. Taylor looked at her cell phone and sighed for a moment wondering what he meant by that. Shaking her head she looked at cell phone and gently tossed it on the bed. She silently began wondering what it was that she had ever seen in Jason Scott. He was nothing but a mean and cruel man that did nothing to her during their short marriage except tear down her self-esteem and made her his doormat. With a sigh she pushed thoughts of Jason out of her mind and smiled.

"I won't let him ruin today." She whispered as she looked herself over one last time in the mirror and then walk out of the room. She headed down the hall to her son's room. Knocking she waited till he opened the door.

"Hey mom, everything okay."

"Oh you heard." She said he just nodded and opened the door wider; Taylor looked her son over and then placed her hands on her hips. "Lucas what are you going to wear to the party."

"Mom, come on now I don't want to go…I mean nobody is going to be there except for a bunch of old people." He said smiling at the look of horror and shock that graced his mother's features.

"Old, are you calling me old." She exclaimed placing a hand over her heart and playfully stumbling back. Lucas smiled at his mother's antics, and shook his head at her before answering.

"Naw, mom…I'm not calling you old, just your friends." He said smiling devilishly at his mother. She shook her head and smiled.

"Well don't let my friend Sharpay hear you say that, or you might just be skinned alive." She said with a smile as she looked at her son. "She's been known to do that before…that's why we used to call her the ice queen."

"Ice queen?"

"Yeah, cause she cut you so clean your skin would look like a sheet of ice." He frowned as his overactive imagination ran wild. "So you better watch who you're calling old." She said laughing at his face.

"Whatever mom, so when are we leaving."

"As soon as Troy gets here." Lucas looked at her in surprise for a moment before shaking his head.

"Troy?"

"Um, Coach Bolton." Lucas looked at his mother in surprise before shaking his head and looking at her in shock.

"What!"

"Yeah, he volunteered to come and get us for the party." Lucas rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed and sat down, Taylor watched her son for a moment before sighing and following suit, she sat down beside her son and brushed her hand through his short hair.

"I bet he volunteered." Lucas mumbled under his breath, Taylor giggled at his words and then gently pulled her son into a hug. "Mom, do you like Coach Bolton."

"Lucas, let me tell you something…before I met your father, Troy and I were together and we loved one another. But because our colleges were opposite sides of the country we broke up."

"So you don't like him…you love him."

"Lucas."

"So are you two going to start dating or something?" Taylor sighed and shook her head as her son looked up at her with a questioning glaze.

"No, I am not ready for another relationship especially after just getting a divorce from your father." Lucas seemed to brighten a little at her answer. He couldn't explain why he was happy with his mother's answer he just didn't want her dating anyone…because he didn't want her to get hurt like she did when she was with his father. She thought he didn't know, but he knew all about the fights and shouting matches that used to take place when she and his father were still together, and he had promised himself that he would never let another man harm his mother ever again and he wasn't going to fail.

"Okay, well let me go ahead and get dressed."

"Okay sweetie I'll be down stairs." She said kissing his forehead and leaving the room, Lucas waited till the door was closed before he started getting ready for the party wondering how he was going to have any fun.

Taylor came downstairs humming and singing lowly as she entered the living room she jumped when she saw Troy sitting there talking to her father and mother, her father looked up and smiled when he saw his daughter. "Hey, baby girl…how are you doing?" he asked with a smile as Troy turned around and sent her a small smile.

"Hey mom…dad…Troy." She said still in shock, Daniel McKessie and his wife shared a look and they both stood.

"Baby, let me go show you something in the garage. He said grabbing his wife's hand and leading her out of the room. Taylor's mother nudged her and then motioned with her eyes towards Troy.

"Talk to him." She whispered softly so that only her daughter could hear, right before she followed her husband out of the room. Troy stood and watched Taylor for a moment before smiling and walking over towards her.

"I see you came by a little early."

"Um, yeah…I wanted to talk to you for a bit you know." He said nervously immediately letting Taylor know just how nervous he was. She looked at him for a moment and shook her head before speaking.

"My son is right upstairs, Troy I don't know if us talking right now is such a good idea." She stated calmly as she looked at him. He nodded his head for a moment before looking at her and sighing.

"All I want to say is that I was wrong…and that love is enough." He murmured softly, making Taylor instantly think about how he had said the exact opposite when she told him that she was going to Harvard. Troy watched the emotions race across her face, before he took a step forward. "I was wrong…and because of that we've been apart for nearly thirteen years."

"Why in the world are you telling me this now."

"Cause I want to Taylor…I need to tell you how much I love you and I don't care who knows it. I've never loved another woman other than you and I don't want to." She nodded her head for a moment and just sighed.

"I can't have this conversation right now, not when Lucas can overhear us."

"Fine, but we are going to talk about this." He whispered as he came to stand directly in front of her. "We're going to talk about this and we're going to put everything out there on the table and sort through our feelings."

"I know we need to do that, Troy but not now." He nodded and reached out placing his hands on her shoulders. Leaning forward he kissed her cheek and then pushed himself away from her.

"I understand." He murmured softly as he looked at him for a moment before taking even more steps away from her and sitting down on the sofa. "So how long is it going to take your son to get ready?"

"He should be done sometime soon." Troy nodded and sighed as Taylor moved over to the sofa and sat down beside him. They both shared a look as Lucas bounded down the stairs in a Settle Sonics jersey and blue jeans.

"Mom…oh hi Coach Bolton." He said as both adults stood up and looked in his direction, Lucas looked at Troy and then back at his mother as if he was trying to figure out what exactly had transpired before he had come downstairs, Taylor nervously clasped her hands together and looked at her son, and the over at Troy.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He said softly, Troy looked at him for a moment and then spoke up.

"Hey um Lucas…Zeke's niece Olivia is going to be there,"

"Zeke's niece?" Taylor asked in surprise.

"Yeah, remember his older sister Lisa…well he's taking care of her daughter right about now." He murmured under his breath. Lucas looked at Coach Bolton for a moment and sighed.

"And she's my age." Lucas asked in disbelief as he looked between Troy and Taylor, Troy stepped forward and looked at the younger man placing a hand on his shoulder and decided to tell him even more.

"Yeah, in fact you're both going to be in the same classes this semester at East Middle." He said with a smile as he looked at Lucas who seemed to be brightening at the fact that someone his age was actually going to be at the party. Suddenly the idea of accompanying his mother on this trip didn't sound so horrible, especially if he was going to meet a girl.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

**A/N: I just want to thank **gingerhorsesnaps, xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, googoogrl007, melako17, baby2ludaris, Tracie2004 ,sciencefreak2007, angelgrillz**, and **bluecasey95**. I just want to say thank you for reviewing. On a side note I am think about combining the next two chapters because my chapter Seven I believe is a little to weak to stand alone by itself so next week there's going to be a double posting of this story. Please excuse any grammar errors that may be in the story I am in quite a hurry today.Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Six

The party was actually going quite well; as soon as they entered the Danforth's backyard Sharpay and Gabriella had pulled Taylor aside and took her over to the patio allowing the men to hang out by the grill where Zeke was currently cooking their dinner. The group had agreed years ago that Zeke would cook at their gatherings; so far no one had any objections. Taylor sat down in the middle of both Sharpay and Gabriella. "So what have you been doing since you left?" Sharpay asked only to be elbowed by Gabriella who sent her look as if saying don't ask her that. "What I just wanna know what our friend has been doing since she left."

"I've basically been a stay at home mother…taking care of my son." She mumbled not really wanting to talk about her past. Gabriella saw her facial expression and quickly cut off Sharpay's next words.

"So how do you like being back in New Mexico."

"And being around Troy." Sharpay added ignoring the look from Gabriella that immediately came her way as soon as the words left her mouth. "What, you know you wanna ask her."

"Gabby, its okay." Taylor murmured as she looked at her friend for a moment before answering their questions. "Yes I do like being back in New Mexico but I'm more worried about Lucas liking it here…and Troy, well it's nice seeing him again."

"Nice seeing him again…Tay this is the man you love. You two have been given another chance are you seriously going to let this chance pass you both by." Sharpay said with a shake of her head. It was no secret among the group that Sharpay was one of the biggest supporters of Troy and Taylor. She had been rooting for them to be together since day one.

"Sharpay it isn't that easy okay." Taylor said thinking about Jason and his reactions. Only she knew how he was and she wasn't going to piss him off because if she did who knew what he would do. He never liked the fact that she had dated Troy…after all he was slightly racist. Shaking her head she looked up at Sharpay and said. "It's not easy at all I have to look after Lucas okay."

"I'm sure he'd be happy if his mother was happy."

"I am."

"Liar," Sharpay said with a shake of her head. "You and Troy were-." She was cut off by Taylor waving her hand to cut off her words. Leaning back on her chair Taylor glanced out into the backyard watching as her son talked to Sharpay niece Olivia.

"So what's going on with Olivia?"

"Her mother is having problems and she sent Olivia here to live with us for the rest of the year." Sharpay explained as she glanced across the way at her niece and Taylor's son talking. "Hmm, looks like somebody is hitting it off." Taylor followed her glaze and smiled.

"I'm glad maybe she can be his first friend."

"Looks like they want to be more than friends." Sharpay said knowingly. "And just to let you know your son better not hurt Olivia or…" she trailed off as Taylor turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no…my son would never hurt anybody…so you better know that if your niece hurts my son…" she trailed off in the same fashion that Sharpay had earlier. The two women looked at one another and laughed as Gabriella just shook her head at their antics.

"You two are straight crazy." She mumbled as she turned and saw her toddler C.J. walking towards her with a small basketball that his father had given him tucked under his arm.

"Momma, I hungry." The little boy said as he pulled himself up on his tiptoes so he could look at his mother. Gabriella smiled and hoisted her son into her arms.

"Alright sweetie let's go see if Uncle Zeke has something ready for you." She said marching over to the Zeke who was currently talking to Chad, leaving Sharpay and Taylor to quietly talk among themselves. Coming over she kissed Chad on the lips and then kissed Zeke on the cheek. Almost immediately they could hear Sharpay call out.

"Gabby you better stop kissing my man." Zeke chuckled at his wife's antics and just shook his head for a moment before sighing.

"C.J. wants something to eat." He asked

"Yea, Unc Zeke." The little boy said from Gabriella's hip, he smiled and ruffled the little boy's curly hair before pointing to a tray beside the grill.

"Yo, Chad fix your son and wife something to eat." Chad nodded and pulled Gabriella and C.J. over to the tray and fixed them both a plate of food.

"Hey I hope we are too late." Ryan Evans said as he and his wife walked over to the back gate and opened the door; Sharpay got up and immediately went over to him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"You aren't late at all, look whose here…its Taylor and her son Lucas." Ryan smiled and immediately walked over to Taylor pulling her into a tight hug. Taylor smiled and hugged him back.

"Hey Tay it's been awhile." He said as he stepped back and looked her over. "Now where is your son." He asked, his eyes were soon on tall teenager that was currently talking to his sister's niece Olivia. "Oh is that him."

"Yeah, that's my son Lucas." Ryan looked over at him for a few moments before glancing back at Taylor and shaking his head.

"Motherhood has agreed with you."

"Ry…aren't you going to-." Ryan stepped back and wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist, before pointing at Taylor and smiling.

"Taylor this is my wife Emily, and Emily this is an old friend of mine named Taylor…" he trailed off not knowing what to say about her last name. Smiling Taylor extended her hand and shook Emily's.

"McKessie…my name is Taylor McKessie."

"Well Taylor it's nice to meet you." She said with a smile as Ryan went over to go greet his brother-in-law, Chad and Troy, while Emily headed inside to go use the restroom.

Troy, Chad and Zeke were all around the grill just talking when Ryan walked up and greeted them. "Man, Troy how you doing?" Ryan asked wiggling his eyebrows at the man, who just took a sip of his drink and shook his head.

"I am doing just fine."

"So you and Taylor made up." Ryan asked not knowing what to think since he knew of the history between Taylor and Troy. Troy looked over at Taylor catching her eye briefly even though she broke the contact by looking away. He sighed and looked at her for a moment before returning his glaze to Ryan and shaking his head.

"No, we aren't together."

"Damn, man I thought for sure as soon as she got back here and you heard about her divorce you'd be all over there trying to make her feel better." Chad said softly keeping his voice low. Troy shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Lucas who was still talking to Olivia.

"Well, I don't think her son likes me very much."

"Are you kidding me, you're Troy Bolton the ex-Sacramento King and a NBA legend…just a shame you retired after eleven years."

"Isn't that enough time…I mean come on you only retired this year." He pointed out to Chad who just shrugged and took another sip of his beer. Zeke eyed him for a moment before turning over the steaks.

"I'm guessing Gabby's driving back."

"Yeah man we already having this worked out I drive us here and she drives us back." Chad said as if he should have known better. Troy rolled his eyes and just shook his head at his friend.

"So are you even going to try and pursue something with Taylor I mean we all know you want too?" Zeke said flipping some hamburgers. Troy looked down at his shoes and shrugged his shoulder.

"Um, Taylor and I have a lot of things we need to discuss, before we even think about going out." Zeke and Ryan nodded their heads in agreement before Chad looked at Troy in shock and shook his head.

"No all you and Taylor need to discuss is when and where you two will start going out again." He said smiling as Troy sent him a glare. "What!"

Lucas and Olivia walked over to a picnic table away from practically everyone else, settling down beside the petite mocha skinned girl he handed her, her soda and smiled. "So this is going to be your first semester at East Middle." Olivia nodded her head shyly and looked at Lucas for a moment.

"Yeah, so you're going to be on the basketball team." Shrugging his shoulders he trailed his finger along the top of his soda can.

"Yeah, I'll be playing with the team for the rest of the season."

"Are you good? My uncle Zeke, Chad and Troy played together when they were in highschool…did you know that Chad and Troy played in the NBA." Lucas' jaw dropped opened in shock. He immediately closed his mouth and looked over at Troy and Chad.

"They were in the NBA."

"Yeah, my Uncle could have gone to the NBA as well but he started his own line of upscale restaurants."

"Cool." He mumbled as he nodded his head in agreement. "I can't believe we have ex-NBA stars coaching us."

"Yeah, that's why competition at East Middle and East High is so out of this world everybody wants to be apart of the team."

"Well, you know I like to play basketball so what about you want to do you like to do." He asked looking at her for a moment. She blushed and looked down at her hands he could tell he was making her nervous, reaching out he lifted her chin and looked directly into her eyes. "What do you like to do?"

"I don't know."

"Oh come on…I know there has to be something." She looked up at him smirking for a moment before shaking her head.

"You know what; you're really mature for your age."

"Stop evading the question." He said laughing; she giggled and shrugged her shoulders, before answering him.

"I um…I play the violin," she looked at him for a moment noticing how quiet he was. "I know I know you must think I'm a nerd." Lucas smiled down at her and shook his head in disagreement.

"I don't think you're a nerd…if anyone's the nerd here it has to be me. All I do is study and play basketball my GPA is well over 3.0."

"Well all I do is play violin and study my GPA has been a 4.0 since I entered middle school." They both looked at one another and laughed; he smiled at her and just shook his head.

"Why are we fighting about who's the bigger nerd?"

"I don't know." She said shyly tucking her head again, Lucas thought the whole thing was cute. Smiling he leaned forward and whispered.

"Would you be upset if I told you were beautiful?" He smiled as Olivia blushed.

"Only if you wouldn't be upset if I called you handsome."

"How would you like to go out with me sometime." He asked, Olivia looked up at him beaming. She nodded her head and smiled for a moment not believing that this was happening. She had never had someone like Lucas even spare her a passing glance and now he was asking basically asking her out.

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere you want too." He stated smoothly laying on the charm; she blushed and looked at him for a moment. They moment was cut short by the sharp voice of Sharpay as she walked over.

"Stop spitting game at my niece." Olivia gasped in horror as she looked over Lucas' shoulder at her aunt Sharpay who was smiling at the two teens. Once she saw the look of fear in Lucas' eyes she broke down laughing. "Just playing you two I think it's cute."

"Auntie Shar, you are so mean."

"Just kidding with you too and you know I-."

"Sharpay, honey leave them alone." Shouted Zeke from the grill, when Lucas and Olivia looked up to give him a 'thank you' smile Lucas saw his mother and Troy giggling in the corner. Olivia followed his glaze and looked at Troy talking to Lucas' mother.

"What you don't like them being together." Olivia asked looking at Lucas who immediately turned his head away from the sight of his mother and Troy.

"No that's not it…I guess I just don't want her to be hurt again…my father hurt her and I just don't want that to happen to her again." He said softly.

Lucas climbed out of Troy's car and walked inside, while Taylor and Troy sat in the front seat, unbuckling their seat belts Troy looked at Taylor and smiled. "I hope you had fun today."

"I did it was just like old times." He nodded his head and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel while looking at her for a moment.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself…remember you can call me at anytime, my cell phone number has never changed." He said softly as he looked at her for a moment. "I really want to take you out somewhere so we can talk."

"Troy, we really don't-."

"Taylor you said earlier that we need to talk and I want to talk to you. I still love you and I don't want to wonder about this …about us…we need to talk to this." Taylor sighed and glanced at the house she could tell that Lucas was watching from the window.

"Troy, can I please get settled here…and then maybe I will call you and we can talk, okay but right now I really just want to settle in here and get Lucas settled in as well." Troy his head in agreement and sighed.

"I understand, Taylor but tell me this? Is there still a chance for us?" Is there a way you and me can ever get back together." He asked, Taylor reached up subconsciously and touched the locket that he had given her so long ago. When she felt the golden chain between her finger tips the answer became quite clear.

"Yes…Troy there is a chance for us." With that said she got out of the car, and entered the house knowing that Troy was watching her. Troy sat in the car for a few minutes a bright smile on his face as he thought about what Taylor had just told him. As he drove home he could hardly keep the smile off his face.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright I just want to take this time to thank my reviewers from last week before posting this double chapter post today. **fantasticalicious xX, xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, baby2ludaris, googoogrl007, kuropie, bluecasey95, khadijah, look at the stars**, and **Yellow-queen18**. Thank you all for you reviews I truly enjoy reading them. I hope you all enjoy this double posting today…Chapter Eight is probably my favorite chapter out of the entire story right now. I hope you all enjoy this double chapter post and please remember to review.**

Chapter Seven

Chad walked into Troy's office and watched as his best friend walked around his office humming and tapping his foot to only a song that he could hear. Smirking he leaned against the doorframe and watched not wanting to let Troy know that he was there. Still humming Troy turned around and looked at Chad, jumping in fright Troy dropped the file he had in his hands and placed a hand over his chest. "What da hell man." He snapped, as he watched Chad been at the waist and hold his stomach as he laughed. Chad wiped his eyes as he was a few tears fell from his eyes.

"Nothing man just enjoying…the show." Troy narrowed his eyes at Chad and shook his head for a moment before going over to take a seat in one of the two chairs that were facing Troy's desk. After calming his beating heart, Troy went and sat down behind his desk and looked at Chad. "So what's got you happy anyway?" Chad asked as he reached out and picked up a picture frame off of Troy's desk. The picture was of Troy and his parents during his draft day. Troy reached out and took the picture back and then looked at his friend.

"Nothing really."

"I bet it has to do with a certain Taylor McKessie." Chad said with a knowing smile as Troy blushed and took the picture frame back. "So you mind telling me what happened after the party."

"I drove her and Lucas home."

"No smartass…did you and Taylor have a talk…maybe a kiss…hmmm." Chad asked smiling at the immediate blush that made its way up Troy's neck. "Naw, she didn't kiss you did she, cause if she did you go into a diabetic shock cause it be so sweet." Rolling his eyes Troy mocked Chad and leaned back in his chair.

"Well if you must know-."

"I must." Chad said leaning forward in his chair watching Troy as his eyes got a faraway look in them.

"She and I…well never mind nothing happen."

"You're such a bad liar." Chad exclaimed with a shake of his head, as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "Can you please just tell me the truth cause it really is painfully watching you lie."

"Alright then fine…Taylor told me that she thought we still had a chance." Chad smiled and nodded his head as he reached into his side clip for his phone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm about to send out a mass text so everyone will know." He said, Troy leaned over his desk quickly and grabbed the cell phone from his friend's grasp and closed it setting it on his desk and then looking at him for a moment.

"Are you out of your mind? I don't want everyone in our business."

"What are you talking about…everyone wants to know," he said as Troy stood up and walked outside to the gym where he went into the equipment closet and started talking things out for the P.E. class. "Come on man we're all rooting for you guys and I know they would want some updates."

"Chad please man just don't do it alright…me and her haven't even talked like we said we would…we have a lot of things to go through." He murmured as he tossed out a bag of dodge balls.

"What? You can't be serious…all you two need to know about one another is that you love each other…it's as plain as day. I mean Ray Charles and Stevie Wonder could see."

"Don't you bring Ray and Stevie into this." Troy said as he closed the closet back up. "Don't bring them into it." He said as he tried to keep a straight face, but when he looked at Chad who literally trying not to burst out laughing, he couldn't handle it. Both of them started laughing, Chad smiled and shook his head.

"You really need to stop doing that…acting like you know Ray and Stevie."

"Hey I met Stevie once…he was a huge Sacramento King fan." He said with a shrug, "Can't say the same for the Phoenix Suns."

"Ha Ha Ha…you aren't funny. But seriously dude you know you wanna let everyone know this little bit of news."

"No, I don't want to let anybody know anything." Chad frowned at his best friend and shook his head, as pointed a finger at him.

"You shouldn't keep all that happiness to yourself." Troy shrugged and headed back towards his office, Chad followed him and watched as Troy reached onto his desk and picked up his cell phone tossing the cell phone back to his curly headed friend.

"Chad, you aren't going to call anyone cause I am going to keep all this happiness to myself you understand." Chad frowned at his friend's answer but nodded his head reluctantly as he looked at him.

"Fine…fine man I won't tell anybody." He said, Troy nodded satisfied with his friend's answer and then he looked at him for a moment and then sighed. "But if anything happens between you two, you better tell me."

"Of course Chad." Troy said with a shake of his head. "So what exactly are you doing here anyway?"

"Nothing much I just came to give you the names of the rising eight graders who will be freshmen next year here…I thought you'd want to know who I thought would be good for the JV team." Troy took the papers from Chad's hand and sighed.

"I already know them, man."

"Okay so you got me…I just came by so I could hear about you and Taylor." Troy smiled at his friend and shook his head. Stepping back into his office he sat the papers down and then looked at his friend.

"Thought so…well anyway thanks for the papers." Troy mumbled shaking his head for a moment before sighing. "You better go I have a class in like five minutes." Chad nodded and then walked towards the doors. He called out over his shoulder at Troy who was currently setting up for his class.

"You better tell me if anything happens with you and Taylor." He said his only reply was Troy's laughter as he left the gym.

3 weeks later…

Taylor had been working at East High for about two weeks now as the Chemistry teacher, her classes range from Chem. 1 all the way to Chem. 5 which was like taking a college course. She had just dismissed her class and sat down in her chair giving off a huge sigh of relief glad that the next class was her planning period otherwise known as her free period. Lucas had adjusted nicely to life in New Mexico she practically had Olivia to thank for that. While Jason being true to his word had brought both her and Lucas a nice size two story house near her parents' home. She and Troy had hardly talked sent he had dropped her at her house that night after the party, of course they talked in passing but it was never on the topic they both knew they needed to discuss…the one thing that even now seemed to haunt them. Taylor jerked her head up as someone knocked on her door. Looking up her brown eyes instantly locked with Troy who was standing in her doorframe with his hand raised ready to knock again. "Oh I'm sorry were you trying to get a nap." Moving the papers into a neat pile on the side of her desk she shook her head and smiled warmly that him.

"No, I was just thinking…and thanking God I have free period now." Troy chuckled and walked into the room fully closing the door behind himself. Walking through the aisle to her desk he looked around her room, and nodded his head in approval.

"You really made this room your own."

"I try…besides I don't want the room to be boring…then it might make the whole class think they're in some type of prison...you know, that's exactly what you and Chad used to say back in the day when we were here." Troy looked around and smiled before leaning forward.

"Want to know a secret," he waited till her eyes brighten before speaking. "Chad and I just thought school period was a prison no matter how decorated the room was." He said finishing it off with a laugh, while Taylor giggled and just rolled her eyes at him.

"You and Chad were so goofy back then." She said

"Yeah, but you loved that." They both paused and looked at one another awkwardly. Clearing his throat Troy rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "I shouldn't have said-."

"No its okay, Troy."

"No I really shouldn't have said that I know you don't want to rehash this right now and I'm sorry." He mumbled backtracking towards the door as he talked. Taylor watched him for a moment and shook her head.

"You don't have to go." She exclaimed loudly, Troy stopped moving and froze his leg poise to take another step back. Taylor looked at him for a moment before shaking her head and looking down at her hands that were sitting on top of her desk. Not looking up she spoke so softly that Troy had to strain to hear her. "Troy, you don't have to go." Nodding his head he looked at her for a moment trying to judge where her emotions were. "Please just stay." She said finally looking up into his blue eyes. Troy looked at her for a moment and nodded his head unsure of what to do. Walking forward cautiously he looked at Taylor and could see that she was well on her way to breaking down.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't sure." She whispered looking up at him for a moment, Troy's heart broke as a tear escaped her eye and fell down her cheek. Stepping forward he reached out and gently brushed the tear away with the pad of his thumb. Overcome with emotion, Taylor reached up and grabbed his hand pressing the side of her face into his palm. Closing her eyes she breathed in deep trying to calm herself down, but being this close to Troy and not telling him what had been bugging her for the past few weeks was weighing on her. She knew she needed to get everything off her chest and she needed to do so now.

"Tay." He whispered as he moved around her desk and came to the side of her, she looked at him for a moment before trying to smile at him. He gently brushed her hair out of her face with other hand. "Tay, what is it?" he asked hoping it didn't have anything to do with her ex-husband.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have cried." Kneeling down so he could look her in the eyes, and placing his hands on either side of her face he looked at her for a moment and shook his head. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, he never liked to see Taylor shed a tear and when he had never forgiven himself for making her cry years ago right before they left for college.

"Don't be, Taylor just tell me what's wrong." He could see her eyes water up and he knew she was breaking down. "Tay, please just tell me." She shook her head as he wiped her tears away.

"Troy, I…oh god," she paused and placed her hand over her mouth while she looked into his sea blue eyes. "I…I missed you so much and I am so tired of putting things off." She whispered as she looked at him. "I am so tired of avoiding this…of avoiding us."

"So am I." he whispered voicing his feelings as well, she looked up at him for a moment and smiled weakly before saying her next sentence.

"I think it's time that we really sat down and had a talk…a talk about us."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

Chapter Eight

She was on pins and needles for the rest of the day, after her mini confrontation with Troy. They had agreed to meet at the old lake where they used to hang out as teenagers. Their meeting was supposed to take place at eight, and now Taylor felt like a teenager all over again. Lucas looked at his mother from across the dinner table as she nervously picked at her food. Setting down his fork and wiping his mouth on a napkin he looked at her nervously. "Mom, you okay."

"I'm fine, sweetie thanks for asking." She replied with a bright smile, Lucas watched her for a few moments and then asked.

"So where are you headed at eight."

"Boy, you better stop trying to act like you're the grown up…I should be asking you where you and Olivia are going to be going this Saturday." He smiled over the table at her and sighed.

"Touché mother."

"Aww, look at that Olivia rubbing off on you already." He rolled his eyes playfully and then finished his food off. Standing he walked over to the sink and washed his dish off before putting it in the dishwasher.

"I better go ahead and finish my homework…mom I want you back in this house at a respectable hour." He said smiling at the look that spread across his mother's face. "Just playing mom, see you later." He said crossing the room and kissing her on the cheek. Taylor smiled and nodded her head. Unable to really finish her meal she got up and placed her plate in the sink after cleaning it off and headed into the hallway and grabbed her keys and headed out towards the lake. It took her about twenty minutes to reach the lake, she sat in her car for a few minutes just looking it over. It had literally been years since she seen this lake, getting out she headed towards the lake's edge as her mind went back to some of her happier memories that involved this very lake.

_Years ago…_

_"Is there something wrong with me, Troy? Why did Joseph cheat on me? I'm I going to be one of those girls whose boyfriends constantly break up and cheat on her." Taylor asked sitting down next to Troy on the grass. At the age of fourteen they were both starting at their highschool East High. Troy looked over at Taylor and shook his head for a moment before replying. _

_"I told you he was no good." _

_"You say that about every guy I go out with." She mumbled in frustration, "In your eyes nobody will ever be good enough for me." She snapped angry at the prospect of not ever getting a guy Troy would approve, as well as being angry over the fact that yet again Troy was right about another one of boyfriends. _

_"That's right Taylor no one will ever be good enough for you." He said back as he looked out towards the lake avoiding eye contact with her. "You are and will always been too good for them." He admitted, Taylor looked at him for a moment and stood up placing her hands on her hips, Troy barely spared her a glance from his position on the ground as she stared down at him. _

_"Oh really so who is good enough for me." He shrugged and continued to look out towards the lake. _

_"I don't know…hell maybe no one is," he stood then towering above her placing both of his hands on her shoulders he looked at her and spoke. "I mean come on Taylor you're one of the sweetest girls I know those guys should have never even went out with you…they should have never known what it was like to kiss you and they damn sure shouldn't have known what it felt like to be with you." _

_"What are you trying to say?" _

_"Taylor it really isn't that hard to figure out…no man is ever going to be good for you except me." He said finishing his statement by taking a deep breath. They both looked at one another for a moment and then Troy pulled her into a passionate kiss, and after that the rest was history. _

Now…

"This is where we had our first kiss…God Taylor I never stop missing you, and I damn sure never stopped loving you." Taylor froze as Troy's voice broke the silence of the night. Turning around she looked at him as he walked towards her. "Did you know that?"

"I missed you too, Troy but why did you do it…why did you break up with me back then." She whispered needing to know the answer. She could see the guilt wash over Troy's features as he looked at her for a brief moment. Shoving his hands into his pockets he looked at her and spoke.

"There's absolutely no excuse for what I did," he softly said as if he was afraid to admit it. "I was an immature child back then that acted first and thought later." Taylor looked at him for a moment and then shook her head.

"So what…when did you come to your senses."

"Too late." He stated simply. "By the time I was ready to go and beg you back you had already moved on…with Jason Scott." She raised an eyebrow at him for a moment and shook her had chuckling bitterly.

"Why didn't you want me to go to Harvard, Troy? You knew that was my dream." Rubbing a hand up and down his face he looked at her for a moment and sighed.

"I don't know…I think I was afraid that you'd get away from me and meet someone better, and that you would leave me."

"So you decided to do that before I could."

"No, I was trying to give you an ultimatum you were never supposed to leave at least that's how it worked in my mind." He said truthfully. "You were supposed to stay and be with me and go off to college with me and then when we finished college you were supposed to marry me."

"Well, your plan certainly worked." She stated sarcastically as Troy frowned and looked down at her face. "Yeah it certainly worked…here we are over a decade later talking about our feelings and you tell me something like this. Troy I was married and had a child…how does that make you feel." She asked needing to know; looking at her for a moment he moved closer to her and spoke.

"You aren't married anymore."

"But I was."

"You aren't now…and that's all that matters." He whispered as he looked at her for a brief moment before adding. "Even though it hurts me to know you got married to someone other than me."

"And what about Lucas?"

"What about him, Taylor. He's your son." She looked at him for a moment and then spoke her concerns.

"What about Lucas? How will you treat my son if you and I were to get back together?" Troy frowned at the question and stepped forward evading Taylor's personal space. He looked at her closely for a moment before speaking, trying to word his thoughts correctly.

"Taylor I love you…and Lucas is apart of you. I could never mistreat him, I could never dislike him because he's apart of you and if I did something like mistreat him or dislike him. That would mean…that would mean contradicting myself. I mean if I love you how can I hate someone who is apart of you…how can I hate your son." He asked. Taylor just sighed and smiled for a moment before speaking.

"You certainly know the right things to say."

"Everything I'm saying is coming directly from my heart." He said reaching out and grabbing her hand and placing it over his chest, over his heart. "I've waited literally over a decade to tell you how I feel." Taylor nodded her head and stepped back from Troy for a moment and looked out towards the lake.

"We've missed so much of one another over the last few years."

"Did we? I mean did we really."

"Troy, I missed some of the most important days of your life." She whispered. "Granted I was there but I should have been by your side. Supporting you...loving you."

"Oh really you were there and what were some of the most important days of my life. If you don't mind me asking?" He asked wanting to believe that she knew. Taylor looked at him for a moment and then spoke as her mind took her back to that day.

"How about your draft day?"

"I'm listening." He murmured as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Taylor took a deep breath then spoke.

"You had on a black three piece suit, you know the one me and you picked out for prom with that silver tie you were always so crazy about." She said looking at him, as he silently watched her. "You were nervous I could tell cause you were constantly tearing up that napkin." She paused for a moment as a smile broke out onto her face. "And then they called your name… 'with the 3rd pick of the night the Sacramento Kings select Troy Bolton from UCLA.' You should have seen the why your eyes lit up. The way you hugged your mother and father, even though I wasn't there I was so proud of you Troy." She whispered.

"You watched my draft," he whispered. "That had to be like four years after we broke up."

"I never stopped loving you." She whispered. "And even though I was with Jason I couldn't turn off those feelings."

"Any other days you want to tell me about." He asked, she looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"How about you tell me something hmm, after we broke up did you even try to find out about me. Did you come and see me on any of important days that had to deal with me?" When he didn't answer Taylor became a little bit upset. "See, and I saw your draft knowing Jason didn't want me looking at it….and you have absolutely nothing to say. If you cared…no if you loved me you would know of one important date…just one day." She said as she started to head back to her car. Troy turned and looked at her for a moment before calling out.

"It was July 25th …it was cool day in Settle, Washington. It almost felt like spring you know except for the Settle showers." He said watching as Taylor paused and stopped walking but she had yet to turned around. "And at the AME mid-town church there was a wedding." He said as he walked over to her moving so he could stand directly behind her. "It was your wedding." Taylor closed her eyes as he gently touched her shoulders, and then he slowly moved his arms so that he was holding her by the waist and gently pulled her to him. "There were orchids and tulips everywhere all of them white, so much white it was like I had walked into heaven…only my angel was marrying someone else." He whispered as his voice broke down with emotion after taking a moment he continues. "And the next thing I remember is you…you in your beautiful white dress walking down the aisle on the arm of your father…just like I had always dreamed. Except…except you weren't walking to me, the only thing that struck me as strange was that you weren't wearing that veil you always talked about." He turned Taylor around then and looked at her, both of them were openly crying at this point. Troy leaned forward and kissed her tear stained cheeks and then rubbed her shoulders. "I cried that day, Taylor. I cried as I watched your father give you away to someone that wasn't me. I cried that day as I watched you exchange vows and rings with someone that wasn't me and I cried that day as I watched a preacher proclaim before GOD that you were someone else's wife….and I cri-," he broke down crying at that point and Taylor immediately wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly. He turned his head and then said. "I cried that day as I watched my hopes and dreams disappear as you married that man, Taylor. See I came to an important day of your life. I came even though I knew it would break my heart." After saying that he pulled himself away from her and wiped his eyes and started to walk back to his car, Taylor looked after him for a moment before saying softly.

"I didn't wear the veil because that was our thing…that was supposed to be our wedding where I would wear the veil." She whispered hoping she could get through to him. "I didn't wear it because the only way I could see myself wearing something like that was if I married you, and I even though I was getting married I still thought that maybe we still had a chance." Troy slowly turned around and walked back to her.

"Would you have walked out of that church with me if I had objected?" Taylor looked up at Troy and reached out with her hand to touch his cheek.

"I would have walked out of that church with you, Troy. I would have walked out and never looked back" She whispered as he pulled her into a crushing hug, pulling back he searched her eyes for the truth and when he was satisfied with her answer he kissed her.

"Oh Taylor I love you so much." He cried as he kissed her, Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same passion he bestowed on her.

"I love you, too Troy. I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Oh man, I love the reviews from last week. I just knew you guys were gonna like that chapter…alright let me go ahead and thank; **fantasticalicious xX, Sciencefreak2007, googoogrl007, baby2ludaris, melako17, Khadijah, xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, kuropie, look at the stars**, and **Tracie2004**. Thank you all for the reviews it was fun reading what you thought about those updates. Well I hope you enjoy this one and please remember to Review. **

Chapter Nine

Lucas and Olivia sat in his living watching a movie when Taylor and Troy entered the house. It had been two weeks since Troy and Taylor's talk out by the lake, and ever since they had decided to try their relationship again. Lucas glanced over at the two adults with annoyance, a look that did not go unnoticed by his girlfriend. When Taylor and Troy went out back, she turned to him and sighed. "What's wrong with you, and Mr. Bolton." She asked softly, bringing Lucas out of his thoughts. She looked at him for a moment and then sighed. "Every time you see them together you get a little distance." Lucas sighed and leaned his head back on the back of the sofa.

"I'm just worried about her that's all…my father was not the nicest man, in fact he was down right evil and my mother was stuck in that relationship for years. I just worry about her sometimes."

"Aww, aren't you just the sweetest son." He blushed at her compliment and then puffed out his chest in pride before saying.

"Well I do try…but for real Olivia I don't think I like him dating my mother." He whispered as he glanced out into the back yard where Troy and his mother were. Rubbing a hand over his face he sighed and shook his head. "You think I'm out of line don't you."  
"No, you're entitled to your feelings, Lucas but don't try to push Troy away without getting to know him first. He is really cool and I know he cares for your mother anyone can see it."

"Oh believe me I see I just wonder if he'll hurt her. My father could make anyone believe he was the perfect family man even though he was cheating on my mother." He said while thinking 'and abusing her.' Olivia reached out and grabbed his hand, he looked down at their joined hands and then up at her.

"Just give him a chance, Luc." He smiled at her and stood pulling her up as well. They stood there looking at one another for a moment before smiling. "Walk me home." Lucas took one more glance out into the backyard at his mother and Troy and then nodded.

"Yeah, I'd love too." He said handing Taylor her jacket and together they walked out of the room, and started down the street towards her house.

Troy wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist and pulled her down onto his lap as he sat down on the patio lounger, Taylor laid her head on his shoulder and smiled as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. "I feel like a teenager again." She murmured as she looked up into his blue eyes smiling he nodded and looked at her for a moment.

"Me too." They sat there for a moment just content with being with one another; Troy continued to rub her back before sighing. "Lucas doesn't like us going out does he." He asked softly. Sitting up so she could face him properly Taylor looked at Troy and then back towards the house where Lucas had been earlier.

"Troy, he likes you…he's just a little bit over protective that's all. Jason was never the ideal father or husband." She mentioned softly as she brushed some of Troy's loose hair out of his face.

"What did he put you and Lucas through." He asked, Taylor froze at his question and looked out towards the backyard hoping that she could avoid his question. When Troy sighed and reached out turning her around so that she was facing him. "Taylor, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too." he stated while mentally telling himself that he would be okay without knowing because as long as she was with him she would never be hurt again.

"I know Troy…but believe me when I'm ready to tell you, I will." He nodded his head satisfied with her answer.

"Don't hesitate just tell me baby." He whispered as leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before air became needed. Pulling apart they both looked at each other while resting their foreheads together.

"I won't…Troy you wanna stay for dinner."

"You sure that would be okay." He asked worried about how Lucas would see it. He really wanted Lucas to see him as a friend as well as the man that was currently seeing his mother. Taylor noticed the look that crossed Troy's face and cupped his cheeks in her hand.

"It's going to be just fine and you know it…Lucas is just overprotective and he needs to get to know you so of course he may not approve right now, but once he really gets to know you…everything will turn out fine Troy I promise."

"I'll take your word for it, baby so what are we having for dinner."

"Food." She said as she got off his lap and started to back to the house; Troy watched her for a moment his eyes glued to her shapely backside before he got up and ran after her wrapping his arms around her waist. Together they struggled into the house like a four legged monster with Troy kissing feverishly on the back of Taylor's neck.

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah I know but its better when I just pretend I don't know." She replied as she looked at him again. He rolled his eyes and released her as she went to the cabinet and pulled out some things that she was going to cook. Leaning against the sink he watched her for a moment before speaking.

"I'm thinking about coming to Lucas' with you game…you know if you think I should." He stated as he continued watching her.

"I thought you would be there after all aren't you helping Chad." Troy grinned at her and shook his head. As Taylor turned around and looked at him for a moment as he pushed himself off the sink and walked over to her till he was standing directly in front of her.

"I guess you didn't hear me…I said I was thinking about going to Lucas' game with you." He said softly "You know like you and me arriving there together as a couple for everyone to see…that is if you think we should."

"I don't see any problem with it."

"That's great…I personally can't wait." He said bending down and capturing her lips with his. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her slender waist pulling her tightly against his body. They quickly got carried away and only stopped when they heard.

"MOM!" Jumping apart quickly they moved to separate sides of the kitchen wiping their mouths and feeling like they used to when their parents caught them in the act back in the day. Taylor turned and looked at her son Lucas who stood in the door of the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest. "What are you two doing?" Troy cleared his throat and looked between mother and son deciding that he would let Taylor bring him into this conversation.

"Lucas, sweetie-."

"Actin' like a love sick teenagers." He spat as he as he looked between his mother and Troy for a brief moment. Taylor looked at her son in shock, and then shook her head.

"Oh no you don't…you aren't going to talk like that about me. I am still your mother." She said, Troy walked over to her and touched her shoulder not noticing Lucas bristle as he touched her.

"Now let's all calm down."

"Why are you hanging all over my mother?" Lucas shouted not even trying to hide his anger. Troy raised an eyebrow and looked at Taylor's son, before placing his hands in his pockets and sharing a glance with Taylor who was looking at her son with motherly concern. Lucas clenched and unclenched his fists looking between the two.

"Lucas we're dating…and we are going to show one another affection. You know just like how you show Olivia affection." Taylor stated in a no nonsense tone. Lucas frowned at her words and shook his head.

"Yeah, but this is different." He mumbled.

"How so? Explain that to me Lucas cause right now I'm not understanding where you're coming from."

"I don't want you seeing him." Lucas stated firmly, as he turned on his heel and walked upstairs. Taylor and Troy stood there in shock.

"Lucas…Lucas." Taylor called after him and winced when she heard his bedroom door slam; she bowed her head and sighed. Troy watched her silently and came up to her and pulled her into his arms. Taylor tucked her head under his chin and closed her eyes as she allowed him to hold her. "I'm sorry, Troy. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Hey, it's going to be okay baby I promise…but I think I should go." He whispered as he brushed a kiss over her temple. She nodded and sighed knowing that even though she didn't want Troy to go she knew he was right.

"I'm going to try and talk to him."

"Maybe you should let me talk to him…after all his problem is with me." He stated, as he looked into Taylor's eyes. "And maybe if me and him talk we can come to some type of understanding." Taylor nodded and stepped back, and stood up on her toes and kissed Troy.

"I don't know, Troy he's seems so angry."

"I'll talk to tomorrow at practice alright just…just try to talk to him tonight but if he doesn't talk to you I'll try tomorrow alright baby." He murmured softly as he looked at her. She looked up at him and nodded her head.

"Okay, Troy." He bent his head and kissed her once again before stepping back; Taylor grabbed his hand and led him to the front door. He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips and smiled.

"Don't worry baby everything is going to work out." He whispered before he walked out of the door. After watching him get in his car and pull off Taylor closed the door and sighed. Moments later she marched upstairs to her son's room and pounded on the door. She could hear him playing rap music and just shook her head for a moment, and turned the knob surprise that he had left the door open. He barely spared her a glance as she opened the door fully and entered the room.

"What was that down there, Lucas Jay Scott? I want an answer and I want it now." Lucas reached out and turned off his radio. Turning around in his chair he faced his mother for a moment and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh no you don't…answer the question." Lucas shrugged and looked at his mother for a moment before shaking his head. "Lucas please tell me what's wrong? Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Are you really happy with that Troy." He asked. "I mean Dad said that the only thing a white man would ever want with a black woman was some type of sexual experience… are you sure that's not what Troy is thinking."

"Troy and I have been in love since we were practically your age, and Troy would never do something like that." She pointed out "Wait you've been talking to your father?" Lucas looked at his mother for a moment and then nodded his head.

"Yeah…it's just that he calls sometimes when you are out with Troy, and he asks me all the time if you're going out with Troy. I tell him no, cause it's none of his business since he's married and he hurt you, but then he tells me all types of things. How Troy broke your heart years ago, he said that Troy used you and that he helped you pick up the pieces when you meet at Harvard."

"That's a lie."

"That's what Jason told me." Lucas mumbled as he looked at his mother. "Therefore I don't like you seeing him, mom. What if he's playing you?"

"He isn't."

"How can you be so sure?" Lucas countered; Taylor looked at her son and walked back over to his door seeing how she wouldn't be able to talk any sense into her son at the moment with a sigh she opened the door and looked at her son.

"I'm sure because Troy and I love one another." She said closing the door softly behind her; Lucas looked at the door for a moment and sighed brokenly before turning around back to his computer.

"Alright you guys I want fifteen laps before we start practice." Chad Danforth yelled as the East Middle basketball team gathered around him. "Since we have a game tomorrow this practice is going to be real easy…we are going to shoot a hundred free throws, and Greg you better not cheat this time. And then we're going to scrimmage for the rest of the practice…but believe me it's not going to be a free play scrimmage we're going to work on our plays. Now go run these laps, last two run five more." He said blowing his whistle, almost immediately everyone took off. Chad turned around as he heard the gym doors open. Smiling he walked over to Troy and shook his head. "You're late?"

"Yeah well I was talking to Taylor." He whispered keeping his voice down as Lucas ran by shooting him a glare. Chad saw the look that Lucas sent Troy's way and turned to look at his friend.

"Mind telling me what that was about."

"Something me and Lucas need to discuss in private." He answered his eyes not leaving Taylor's son as he raced around the gym unsurprisingly at the head of the pack, Chad nodded his head and walked over to the bleachers, with Troy following.

"You are too much, what did you do."

"Nothing." Troy said softly as he sat down beside his friend. "Nothing at all I just fell in love with his mother all over again. That's all I did." Chad smiled at Troy's statement and patted him on the back.

"Troy and Taylor are back together…thank you God."

"Chad will you be quiet." Troy snapped under his breath, as yet again Lucas passed by shooting daggers at Troy with his eyes.

"My… he certainly is bold."

"Look man, I'm going to talk to him after practice alright." Chad nodded and looked out at his team. Glancing back at Troy he nodded his head in understanding. "I got it man, just make sure when you do talk to him that you both get everything out in the open once and for all."

"I'll try." Troy stated nervously.

"Good cause those looks you're getting from Lucas are starting to frighten me." Chad said as he blew his whistle signaling that their time for laps was almost up. With a sigh Troy got up and followed Chad to the middle of the gym floor ready to help with the next stage of practice. While thinking about what he was going to do when he talked to Lucas alone after practice.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything.

**Okay, this story has been finished, and from now the posts every week will vary from one or two chapters…I just want to thank all my reviewers for last week's chapter; **xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, kuropie, googoogrl007, Tracie2004, baby2ludaris**, and **Siggystar**. Thank you all for reviewing and telling me what you thought of the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this next installment and please drop a review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Ten

Chad smiled at his team and clapped his hands together as they all ran over and got in a circle. Troy stood off to the side knowing that this was Chad's own personal thing that he did with his team, he stole a glance a Lucas and tried to mentally prepare himself for the upcoming conversation with Taylor's son. Chad looked at his guys after he had them do their cheer, once that was done he looked at Troy and then over at Lucas. Reaching out Chad grabbed Lucas' forearm. Lucas turned around and looked at Chad and stopped telling some of his teammates that he would catch up with them later. "Yeah, coach." Chad looked one last time at Troy and then back at Lucas.

"I want you to go over your free throws, Lucas, and Troy is going to help you." Lucas narrowed his eyes at the other man who was standing nervously on the other side of the court holding a basketball in his hand while looking nervously at him and Chad. Returning his attention to Chad he frowned and shook his head.

"Are you serious?"

"I really think that you need to talk to him." Chad said softly keeping his voice down. "The man really cares about what you think otherwise he wouldn't be here right now trying to figure out how to smooth things over with you…I know that and so do you. So just talk to him." Chad said, Lucas sighed and looked one last time over at Troy before nodding.

"Fine."

"Good," Chad mumbled and then called over his shoulder. "Troy can you help Lucas here with his free throws."

"Sure." Lucas and Troy both watched Chad leave, Lucas turned around and looked Troy up and down before saying. "So what do you want to say…we both know this has absolutely nothing to do with basketball." Troy looked at him for a moment and tossed him the basketball.

"Fine you got me…but how about you just humor me for a moment huh." Troy asked with a smile as he walked underneath the nearest goal. Lucas raised an eyebrow at Troy and shook his head before dribbling over towards to the free throw line and throwing up a shot making it effortlessly.

"So what is it."

"Let's just shot for a while and then we'll talk." Lucas nodded and shot again, missing Troy reached out and grabbed the rebound and passed it back to Lucas. "You forced your left hand into the shot, Luc…that's why you missed."

"Don't call me Luc." Lucas mumbled shooting again, and frowning as the ball bounced off the front of the rim. Troy grabbed it again and passed it back to him. Placing his hands on his hips he looked at the younger man for a moment and shook his head.

"I'll telling you watch the left hand."

"I'm the free throw leader on the team, Troy. I think I can handle this." Troy nodded and watched as the younger man shot again, and this time he had to hide his smile as he missed yet again.

"I'll telling you it's the left hand."

"And I'm telling you to mind your business I got this." Lucas said firmly as he shot again. Troy watched him miss again and then spoke.

"What's your problem with me, Lucas." He asked mindful not to call Lucas by his nickname. Lucas pounded the ball against the floor and then threw it at the wall behind Troy and the pointed a shaking finger at Troy.

"I don't like it. I don't like you dating my mother. I don't want you dating my mother." He shouted his voice thundering around the entire gym. Troy winced at the harshness that came out of the younger man's voice. Shaking his head he bent and picked up the basketball that had rolled to his feet. While Lucas stared at him angrily from the free throw line.

"Why?"

"What?" Lucas asked stun as Troy just looked at him patiently and asked the question again. Lucas frowned and shook his head at Troy for a moment, before the older man added. "Come the least you can do is tell me why you don't like me dating your mother."

"I…I just don't like it."

"There's always a reason." Troy stated calmly, "There's always a reason why someone doesn't like someone or something."

"Fine then…my dad told me that white men only wanted black women as some type of sexual experience." Troy nodded his head and walked towards Lucas his face serious and stern. Allowing the basketball to fall from his hand and roll across the gym floor. Stopping to stand directly in front of Lucas he looked down at the boy and asked.

"Is that what you think?"

"I don't know my father." Troy waved a hand dismissing his statement and the point a finger at Lucas.

"I'm asking you what you think…frankly I couldn't care what your father thinks. What do you think? Come on Lucas you see me with your mother all the time what type of vibe do I give off." He asked crossing his arms over his chest. Lucas looked at him for a brief moment and sighed.

"You don't give off that vibe at all."

"That's what I thought, Lucas, and you know why I don't give off that type of vibe…it's because I love your mother." He said softly. "I love her so much and I would never use her for any type of sexual experience."

"So you really care about her?"

"That's what I'm telling you man…I've loved your mother since I stopped believing that girls had cooties." He said with a smirk at the memory. "Matter of fact I think I never really cared if your mom had cooties are not."

"Yuck, man…that's too much information." Lucas grumbled but Troy could see the smile on his face. After Lucas finished being disgusted he looked at Troy and sighed before shaking his head. "All that doesn't matter anyway, I don't care if you love my mom man, besides there is something that you never did…"

"What was that?" Troy asked curiously wondering what Lucas was getting out; Lucas looked at him for a moment and just shook his head.

"You never asked me if you could go out with my mother."

"What are you serious?" Troy asked a grin breaking out on his face, as he looked at Taylor's son.

"Yeah, man. You were supposed to ask me if you could go out with her." Troy grinned happy that the conversation was turning out to be the shouting match he had initially thought it would be.

"Sorry, Lucas."

"Hey, it's okay let's just say you asked and I gave you my blessing." Lucas said "Oh and by the way call me Luc." Troy smiled and extended his hand; Lucas looked at it for a moment and then reached out and shook Troy's hand. "You better treat my mom right man. Or I'll be on my porch with a shot gun." He said deepening his voice for affect.

"I wouldn't dream about doing anything but treating her right." Lucas smiled at his answered.

"Then I guess it's alright for you to go out with my mother." He said with a smile, Troy smiled as well thankful that the conversation went so well, and that he had some good news to tell Taylor about his conversation with Lucas.

A week later…

"Baby you know you cook." Troy said as he leaned back in his chair and lightly patted his stomach. Taylor smiled, as Lucas just rolled his eyes playfully. It still amazed Troy and Taylor how Lucas had turned his whole attitude around and started liking Troy.

"Well, it should have been good you ate most of my mother's food." Lucas said matter of factly as Troy just smiled and nodded his head.

"I know good food when I taste it, Luc." Troy then looked across the table at Taylor and grinned. "And I know that your mother cooking is fantastic, and I'm going to eat as much as I can, cause frankly I am tired of eating t.v. dinners."

"I feel you about that…when moms not here I suffer too." Lucas said as he got up and took his plate into the kitchen. Taylor smiled as she watched the two men in her life interact playfully with one another. Troy looked at her from across the table and winked at her and then stood up taking her plate and his into the kitchen. She smiled as she heard them talking in the kitchen to one another. She was extremely happy that her son had accepted Troy into his life. Lucas exited the kitchen first and kissed her cheek. "Mom, I'm going to go upstairs and do some homework."

"Homework, boy who you kidding I know you're going to go and call Olivia." Lucas blushed at her words and shook his head before jogging upstairs. Troy came out of the kitchen and smiled.

"He gonna go call Olivia." Taylor just nodded as Troy pulled her up and out of her seat, and guided her into the living room. "So what are we going to do for the rest of the night." He asked wiggling his eyebrows. Taylor giggled and shook her head.

"Nope we aren't going to do that." He groaned and leaned back against the sofa as if he was dead. Reaching over she patted Troy's cheeks and watched as he opened his eyes and looked at her his blue eyes shining with merriment.

"What where am I? Taylor I just had the craziest dream you said that 'we aren't going to do it.' Thank goodness it was all a dream." She laughed at loud and shook her head at him.

"You are so crazy." She replied. "Beside it was not a dream it was all reality we aren't going to be doing that, especially with my young impressible son upstairs."

"Woman why."

"Oh no you don't…don't you get cave man on me." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side. Laying her head on his chest she grabbed hold of his hand and smiled.

"So Mister Caveman are you coming with me to Lucas' game on Saturday." She asked he shrugged his shoulders before answering.

"Of course…I can't let you come to that game alone all those men out there will be all over you; beside if you haven't noticed I'm very possessive." He stated saying the very last part very huskily. Taylor just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You better remember that I'm not a possession." She said with a small bit of a playful attitude. Troy smiled as he remembered him and Taylor having similar conversations back when they were in highschool.

"Oh don't worry I would never think of you as a possession. I'm just very protective of you." He said with an award winning smile. Taylor giggled at him and shook her head for a moment before resting it against his chest. "Now let's watch some basketball games."

"Oh no we don't…at least not on a Friday night…I know ESPN does a double header on basketball games." She exclaimed as she tried to grab the remote out of his hand, laughing Troy held it out of her reach and shook his head.

"But baby you know I love basketball."

"So." She whined, when he didn't budge she huff and laid her head back down on Troy's chest who just chuckle. She could feel the variations from his laughter in his chest. She knew what she was doing however, after a few moments Troy sighed and lowered his hand and handed her the remote.

"Alright we'll watch what you want but no sappy love movies."

"How about Dreamgirls."

"A musical."

"Don't you remember taking me to the movies when it came out on Christmas?" Troy nodded and held her tighter. "Brings back memories doesn't it." She asked knowingly.

"Yeah, it does." He murmured as she turned the channel over to HBO and they settled back for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything

I don't own anything. 

**A/N: Hey guys it's time for another update…I just want to take this time to thank my reviewers from last week;** xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, googoogrl007, Sciencefreak2007, kuropie, Tracie2004**, and **look at the stars**. Thank you all for the reviews. Now I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please remember to review. Oh and please go and read my new story ****Being A Man ****the first chapter is out and I hope you all enjoy that as well. Please remember to read and review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Eleven

Lucas came downstairs the next morning humming and walking into the kitchen to fix himself a bowl of cereal however he heard the television on in the living room. Sighing he realized that Troy and his mother had left the television on, taking a turn into the living room he froze at the sight of his mother sprawled over the chest of Troy. Clearing his throat he watched as his mother and Troy jumped apart and looked over at him. He smiled and placed his hands on his hips as he looked them over. "You two are just like teenagers." He stated sounding like his grandfather. Taylor smiled and looked at her son before saying. 

"Well, how are you this morning." She yawned as she brushed her hands through her hair; Troy just rubbed his eyes and stretched. 

"Morning." He mumbled as he looked at Lucas who was staring at him and his mother. Taylor sighed and sat up fully on the sofa so that Troy could do the same. 

"I guess its good you stayed here since you're probably going to take us to the game." Troy and Taylor raised an eyebrow and shared a look before looking at Lucas who was grinning at their expressions. 

"How'd you know I was going to take you and Taylor to the game?" 

"Please…like you wouldn't take my mom and I to the game." He said walking out of the room; Troy looked over at Taylor and shrugged his shoulder with a smile on his face. "Smart kid." He stated as he stood up and walked pulled Taylor up as well. "Look I'm going to run home and get dressed and then I'll be back here before you know it." He stated calmly as he kissed Taylor on the cheek and then started towards the front door. "See ya later, Luc." Troy called out as he left. Taylor sighed as she locked the door and walked into the kitchen and saw her son eating a bowl of cereal. 

"So how is Olivia doing?" 

"Fine." 

"That's good so are you ready for the game tonight." Lucas just nodded his head and looked at her for a moment. "Cause Troy was telling me how West Middle almost beat you guys earlier this season." 

"Ma, that was before I came into town." He stated cockily as he looked up at her. "Now, we're going to blow them out." He exclaimed. "The game's going to be over before they even toss the ball up." 

"Don't get to cocky." 

"Okay ma, you're right." He agreed as he looked at the table. "I'm just ready to win and do nothing but win." He stated with a small smile, Taylor just smiled at him and walked over and rubbed her hand through his short hair. 

"That's okay sweetie…and I know you're going to win." She said with a smile as she looked at him for a moment and then shook her head before going over to the cabinet and fixing herself something to eat as well. 

"Thanks mom…oh and Olivia is going to be there and we're probably going to go out and celebrate on our own." 

"Really…well since you're only twelve who's taking you." She asked glancing at him over her shoulder. 

"Olivia said that her Uncle Zeke will." 

"Okay just make sure you're home at a decent hour…you're too young to be coming home in the middle of the night." Lucas nodded his head for a moment and looked at Taylor and smiled. 

"Yeah, mom like I would come into the house after or around midnight." He said with a chuckle. "Beside I'll do that when I can drive." After that was said he sat back down and started to eat his food again, Taylor sighed and sat down across from him and dug in as well. 

Troy showed up later on that day to pick them both up, knocking on the door he smiled as Taylor opened up leaning forward he kissed and hugged her. "Hey baby you and Luc ready." He asked with a smile, she nodded her head as they both heard Lucas making his way towards the front door. Moments later Lucas appeared in the doorway lugging his gym bag. 

"Hey, Troy." He said with a smile as he shook the older man's hand and stepped out the door. Troy reached out for his bag. "I got it." 

"Luc, man let me take that for you alright." Troy countered back with a small smile at the young teenager. Lucas shrugged and nodded before handing Troy his bag. Once he had the gym bag, Troy waited to Taylor looked the door before leading Taylor and Lucas to his truck. Putting the bag in the backseat he helped Taylor into the truck while Lucas hopped in the back. Hurrying around the back, Troy got in and they were headed towards East Middle. Lucas had on his Ipod one of his many before game rituals as they rode down the streets headed towards his school. Troy watched him for a moment and then looked over at Taylor. "I was talking to Chad earlier, he thinks this game is going to be a good one." 

"Lucas is so excited." She said smiling as she looked back at her son who had his eyes closed and his head resting against his headrest. "He's excited…Olivia coming to see him play so you know he's nervous." 

"I hope he isn't like me cause Chad will kill him." He mumbled as he turned, Taylor giggled at the memory of Troy during his basketball games. She knew she made him nervous when she came to games, and when she was there he was always trying to show off. He did it so much that his father had asked her not to show up till after the first quarter. 

"I hope he isn't like that…he should be a little better." Troy laughed and rolled his eyes as he pulled into the gym parking lot. Lucas popped his head up as the car came to a stop, grabbing his bag he quickly moved to the door. 

"Alright mom I'll see you after the game." He kissed her cheek and then looked at Troy. "See ya." And with that said he hopped out of the car and walked quickly into the gym catching up with some of his teammates. Troy smiled and unbuckled his seatbelt glancing at the dashboard he sighed just as his cell phone went off. 

"Who's that?" 

"Chad…I'm sort of late." He mumbled, leaning over he tilted Taylor's chin up and kissed her. "When you go inside Gabby should be there by the entrance probably with Zeke, Sharpay and Olivia." 

"I'll sit with them." 

"Okay, come on baby let's go inside." He said as he got out of the car, walking around he opened her door helping her out. And together they walked into the gym. Once inside Troy went off towards the locker room, while Taylor saw Gabriella and Sharpay waving at her by the concession stand. 

"Hey guys." She greeted as she gave them both a hug, Sharpay eyed her for a moment and then glanced at Troy who had just ducked into the locker. 

"So you and Mister Bolton drove here together." 

"Yeah so." Taylor asked playfully placing her hands on her hips, Sharpay smiled at her actions and just shook her head before she reached out and picked up her bottle of water. 

"Nothing really…I just wanted to establish for future reference that you and Troy drove here together." Gabriella rolled her eyes and picked up the bag of candy that she had bought. 

"Come on let's get back to Olivia and C.J. …I really don't feel comfortable leaving him all alone." 

"Or with my niece…you know you have the demon baby don't you." Sharpay said bluntly, Gabriella narrowed her eyes at her blonde friend and pointed a finger at her. 

"Don't you talk about my son?" 

"I'm just saying what everyone who's been around C.J. thinks. I mean come on you have to admit it. He ran out into the middle of the gym floor during some of the games this year. Either to trip some of the players on the other team or moon their bench." Taylor choked down a laugh as the image of little C.J. doing anything like that. Gabriella redden and shook her head. 

"My baby was just showing his creative side." 

"Whatever, my baby isn't going to do that." Sharpay said patting her stomach. Gabriella and Taylor stopped for a moment and then squealed drawing stares from people nearby. 

"Oh my goodness, Shar you're pregnant." 

"Yep, it's about time me and my Zekey have been trying for a while now." She said beaming. Taylor smiled truly happy for her friend. 

"Oh my goodness so what do you want a boy or a girl?" 

"A girl of course so I can pass on my charm, wit and gorgeous looks." Sharpay said haughtily as she flipped her hair. Gabriella rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

"It's your child, Shar it's going to be born like that regardless." 

"You're right…C.J. got all of Chad's genes." Sharpay said laughing while Gabriella just smiled. They soon made it back to bleachers where Olivia was trying desperately to hold onto C.J. who was trying his best to wiggle out of her embrace. Gabriella quickly left Sharpay and Taylor behind and went over to them. 

"C.J. mommy went and got your candy but you have to be good to get it." She countered with a stern look. The little curly headed boy stopped struggling immediately and looked at her for a moment. Before breaking out into a smile and quickly moving so that he was sitting beside Olivia who was looking at him in utter shock. She glanced back at Gabriella and offered her a smile. 

"Thank you for showing up when you did, Mrs. Danforth." She exclaimed, as C.J. just sat on the bleachers swinging his legs and looking at the bag of candy in his mother's hand. 

"I'll be good momma for the candy." Olivia giggled at the little boy's words and just shook her head for a moment in disbelief over how he was acting now that he knew he might get some candy. Sharpay and Taylor came up the bleachers at his time Sharpay was smirking at Gabriella who simply rolled her eyes at the other woman. 

"See what did I tell you, he has all of Chad's genes the poor boy." She said laughing as she bent and kissed C.J. cheek. The little boy hugged her back and kissed her cheek as well. "But I love my little nephew regardless." She stated sitting down besides Olivia. Taylor moved and sat down with Gabriella who had chosen to sit behind C.J. A little over five minutes later the lights dimmed down and music started to play as the boys team ran out with Lucas in the lead. He glanced into the stands and smiled when he saw his mother and the he winked at Olivia and blew her kiss. Olivia blew him one back and giggled as he started the warm up drills. 

"Aww that was so sweet reminds me of us back in the day." Sharpay exclaimed as she watched the exchange between Olivia and Lucas. Olivia blushed at her Aunt's words which made the older women laugh. However Taylor was currently looking at Troy who was looking back at her, he gave her a wink before turning back to Chad who had shaken his arm briefly so he could get his attention. 

"Oh goodness let's not get that started again." Gabriella said as she shook Taylor's arm grinning. Tearing her glaze away from Troy, Taylor looked at Gabriella and Sharpay who were both looking at her knowingly. "He needs to focus on coaching this is a pretty good team, Tay. No distractions." 

"Right." Taylor agreed as she looked out towards her son who was currently shooting a jumper and making it with ease. The she saw a rather tall African American male making his way over towards them. Glancing at Sharpay she nudged her and whispered. "That is Zeke isn't it?" she asked Sharpay looked at her in confusion for a moment before looking at the man coming their way, glancing back at Taylor she shook her head. 

"No, Zeke is busy with the restaurants today." She mumbled noticing how nervous Taylor was she looked back at the man and then at Taylor. "What's wrong?" Taylor ducked her head as she felt the man's eyes boring into her as she sat there, and she couldn't help the sense of dread that flowed through her stomach as she looked at him. 

"That's…" she trailed off as he made his way up the steps and moved into the aisle so he could sit next to her. All Taylor could think as he made his way towards her. Was why was he here now, what was he here for. He shrugged out of his jacket and then took off his hat. Flashing a dazzling smile at Sharpay and Gabriella he extended his hand and said in a deep voice. 

"Hello ladies I'm Jason Scott, Taylor's ex-husband." 


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright, this is week is another double post. I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **blueprincess972, googoogrl007, toddntan, Sciencefreak2007, Tracie2004, Siggystar**, and **baby2ludaris**. I hope you all enjoy this double posting, and please remember to Review. **

Chapter Twelve

"Hello ladies I'm Jason Scott, Taylor's ex-husband." He said as he looked down at Taylor for a moment before glancing back up at her friends. Taylor was nervously tapping her foot up and down trying her best to calm her nerves. Glancing out towards the floor his eyes immediately focused on his son, getting a pat on the back from the one person in his wife's past that he hated with a burning passion. Reaching down he yanked Taylor's arm ignoring the hiss of pain she let out and looked at her for a moment before pointing out towards the floor. "What the hell is that?"

"Let go of me, Jason." Taylor exclaimed ripping her arm away from his grasp, his jaw clenched in fury and he pointed back out towards the floor. Taylor however just focused on him and crossed her arms over her chest protectively. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see my son play basketball only to find that he's all buddy buddy with your white pimp." Taylor's jaw dropped in shock at his words, as did Gabriella, Sharpay and Olivia.

"The only whore I know of is the one you left me for." She flinched when she saw him take a step forward. He looked her over and then leaned in closer and whispered in her ear.

"You better watch yourself."

"Get away from her." Jason jerked his head up and looked into the dark blue eyes of Troy Bolton, looking over his shoulder he saw his son standing behind the man with his arms crossed in angry. Judging by the way his son was looking at him he could that Taylor had poisoned the boy's mind. As soon as the thought entered his mind the quicker he returned his attention to Troy and frowned.

"You know you look a lot more masculine on t.v. when you were in the NBA now you just look like a little bitch." Jason spat out looking Troy up and down. "Don't make the mistake of trying me…I can handle my business." He stated coldly as he looked at Troy who had tighten his fists at his side. Troy looked over at Taylor who was silently shaking her head at him to not engage Jason in a fight. Jason smirked and crossed his arms over his face. "What you serious…you aren't going to do anything about what I said to you."

"I'm a man and I don't need to fight you." Troy bit out wishing he could reach out and strangle the man for grabbing Taylor like he had. "Unfortunately I can't say the same for you."

"What's that suppose to me?"

"It means you aren't a man." Sharpay stated as she stood up with her hands on her hips glaring at Jason who just watched her with amusement on his face, he then looked at Gabriella and shook his head. Glancing at Taylor he pointed at the two and smirked.

"So these are the two women who are with the black guys…huh."

"What's that suppose to mean." Gabriella said with her hands on her hips, he sent her a glare and then looked at Taylor for a moment before smiling and turning his back to Troy so he could face her fully. "I am going to have a little talk with you and Lucas."

"The hell you will."

"Oh I will, Taylor…just not right now since you have your whole gang here." He snapped as he looked at her for a brief moment. "I don't know why though they act like I'm going to do something to you."

"Maybe we just don't trust your ass." Troy pointed out coldly, "and I would appreciate it if you got the hell of here." Sucking his teeth, Jason turned around and looked at Troy one last time.

"We're definitely going to have to settle this like men later on."

"Well don't you have to be a man first?"

"Don't worry I'm man enough where it counts." He said rudely, letting Troy and everyone else know what he meant he stepped back from Troy and looked down at his son who was looking up at him with undisguised hatred. Looking down at his son, he patted the boy's shoulder and smiled.

"Good luck son." When Lucas didn't answer, he glanced over his shoulder one last time at Taylor. His eyes silently convening to her what he was feeling and thinking. Taylor could feel a chill run down her back as she watched him push his way through the crowd before heading towards the exit. Troy watched as he left, and then looked between both Taylor and Lucas.

"Are you two okay?"

"I'm fine, Troy." Taylor said, she looked over at Lucas who was silently being comforted by Olivia. Chad cautiously made his way through the crowd. Looking at his best friend and Taylor he sighed and looked at his wife for answers.

"That was Taylor's ex-husband."

"He's an asshole if you ask me." Sharpay huffed as she came to stand by them. Troy cleared his throat, and shook his head while running a hand through his hair.

"I can't believe he's back." Taylor whispered softly, Troy could see her trembling and tapping her feet in nervousness. Reaching out he placed a soothing hand on her shoulder forcing her to look at him.

"He's not going to do anything to you." Hearing his voice seemed to snap Taylor out of thoughts. Looking up into her boyfriend's eyes she realized that she had nothing to fear as long as he was there for her. "Taylor do you hear me, you don't have to worry about anything." he whispered as he looked at her for a moment, leaning forward he kissed her cheek and then turned around to look at Lucas. "You don't have to play if you don't want to."

"Oh I'm going to play, Troy. Jason isn't going to stop me from doing what I love to do." Lucas said taking a deep breath, he kissed Olivia one last time and headed down to the court. Taylor watched him with concern and looked back up at Taylor who was watching her intently. Reaching up she touched his cheek, and stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him, before rubbing his back.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine." He nodded and moments later he and Chad made their way back to the gym floor and ten minutes later the game started.

The Wildcats ended up winning, and Sharpay took Olivia and Lucas out for dinner. Taylor stayed behind and waited on Troy to get finished putting everything up so they could head home. Troy came over to her on the bleachers and kissed her on the cheek. "You ready to head home?"

"Yeah, Sharpay said that Lucas should be back around ten tonight." Troy nodded and pulled Taylor up and to his side, draping his arm around her shoulder they started walking towards the parking lot. "Lucas played real good tonight." Taylor said wanting to talk, because the silence was getting to her. Troy looked down at her and just sighed.

"Yeah, I know…I don't think my records are going to be last any longer once he reaches Highschool." Troy murmured opening his passenger side door and helping her up into his car. Closing the door he hurried around and got in, and started the car up but he looked over at Taylor for a moment.

"Taylor...I just want to know is Jason going come back what did he whisper to you today." Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked over the window and sighed. Reaching over Troy took her arms down and sighed as she looked over at him. "Answer me baby?"

"I don't know, Troy…" she trailed off as she looked at him for a moment. "He's angry I could tell that much."

"He doesn't have the right to be angry." Troy exclaimed, as he looked over at her for a moment before shaking his head. "He doesn't have the right…he left you for another woman gave you Lucas and didn't look back but now all of a sudden he's back. Something's wrong? Yeah, that's it otherwise he wouldn't be back." He stated calmly as he looked at her for a moment before shifting the car into gear and driving away. They arrived back at her place a mere twenty minutes later. Getting out, Troy surveyed the street trying to see if Jason was parked anywhere nearby. Satisfied that the man was nowhere nearby he went and opened the door for Taylor helping her out o the car. Wrapping an arm around her waist he led her into the house. Closing the door, he watched as she moved out of his embrace and headed into the kitchen, Troy moved to go after her but his phone went off, and glancing at the caller i.d. the screen read Sharpay Baylor. Thinking something wrong had happen he picked up. "Is everything alright."

"Everything is fine, Troy calm down. I'm calling because Zeke wanted to have a celebration for Lucas. Dinner at his restaurant tomorrow everyone is going to be there. Tell Taylor alright."

"Um, yeah I will alright."

"Good, Lucas seems excited, when we told him about our plans." She stated with a nod of her head.

"That's good he needs something to take his mind of his ass of a father coming back into his life like he did…you know Jason's lucky I didn't kick his ass. I mean I seriously thought about as I watched him manhandle Taylor like he did."

"I know what you mean Troy, if I wasn't so stun by him actually showing up I would have kicked his ass too." Troy watched her as she bangs around in the kitchen putting up the clean dishes from the dishwasher. He winced as he heard the dishes hit against one another. Walking up behind her he circled her waist with his arms and reached down and placed his hand on top of hers that was holding the dish. She froze in his arms and allowed him to take the dish from her hand and gently set it in the cabinet.

"Calm down, baby."

"How can I calm down…he's…he's going to do something I just know it." She cried angry as she closed her eyes and leaned against Troy who kissed her temple and brushed his hands up and down her arm. "You need to calm down baby."

"I know I know…it's just that seeing Jason makes me nervous, you don't know what I went through."

"How about you tell me." She turned around in his arms and rubbed her hands up and down his shirt before grabbing his sides and placing her head on his chest.

"I don't want to Troy you understand right." She whispered looking up at him for a moment, with a broken sigh he nodded.

"I understand baby…I understand but don't let him ruin our night. Oh and before I forget Zeke and Sharpay are planning on having a party tomorrow and Zeke's restaurant to celebrate the win so we're going to go right." Still not looking up from her position of resting on his chest, she nodded her head.

"Yeah, we're going to go."

"Good maybe that can get your mind off of Jason." He whispered, Taylor just nodded at his words, still not believing that nothing could actually take her mind off of Jason being in town. Why did he have to return just when she was starting to get happy again? Why did he have to come back? Pushing herself away from Troy, she moved to the other side of the kitchen. Troy watched her for a moment before bending down slightly and looking at her. "Tell me what you're thinking about, Tay?"

"I'm thinking about what Jason is going to do the next time I see him." Troy nodded and rubbed a hand over his chin.

"He isn't going to do anything if he knows what's good for him." He stated coldly, silently thinking to himself that if Jason laid one hand on her or Lucas that he would kill the man.

"You better not do anything foolish." She admonished looking at him for a moment raising his hands with a smile on his face he shook his head while saying.

"I wouldn't scouts honor."

"You weren't a scout, Troy." She said with a shake of her head. "Remember you didn't want to miss basketball camp…you cried and cried for like two whole days before your parents finally gave in." Crossing his arms over his chest he looked at her trying his best to glare before saying.

"I cried for a day."

"Two." She said giggling; Troy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, and looked down at her lovingly

"There's that smile…," brushing his lips against hers he pulled back and winked. "Love you."

"I love you too." She whispered as he kissed her one last time, he looked over her shoulder sighed.

"Damn…I gotta go home and get some sleep." Taylor looked up at him as he lost his mind. "What?"

"You're going to go home."

"I really have some paper work I need to work on and I can't get it done if I'm here…believe me that's last thing I will if I am here." He said with a bright smile, Taylor just nodded her head and sighed.

"I guess you can go."

"What were you planning on doing something naughty to me?" He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Taylor just smiled and shook her head as she looked at him for a moment before walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist she rested her head once again on his chest. "I'm starting to think you don't want me to go."

"Really what give you the hint?"

"Gee, I don't know." He mumbled as he held her to him for a moment they stood like that for awhile just holding each other, before he gently stepped back. "I've got to go…East High doesn't just pay me to make sure that we win games…I teach too."

"P.E."

"And health and in that class I give work." He said before kissing her and heading towards the front door. She followed behind him; they stopped in front of the door. Bending down he kissed her one last time and then headed out. She sighed as she closed and locked the door, she was silent as she heard the car start and pull off. Pushing off the door she wandered deeper into her house and sighed when she saw his jacket lying on the kitchen counter. Just as she was about to pull out her cell phone to call him the doorbell rung, picking up the jacket she went back down the hall and opened the door.

"Why are you always forgetting your jacket, Troy?" she asked with a smile that immediately dropped as she looked into the cold brown eyes of her ex-husband. Jason looked from her to the jacket and back again. Before pushing his way into the house, Taylor stumbled back dropping Troy's jacket. Jason cruelly stepped on it and slammed the door shut.

"I think its time you and I have a talk." He said coldly, and Taylor immediately felt a chill race down her spine.

**A/N: If you haven't checked on my new story ****Being A Man****, please go and check it out and tell me what you think. **

**Baby S **


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything

I don't own anything.

Chapter Thirteen

"I think its time you and I have a talk." He said coldly, and Taylor immediately felt a chill race down her spine. Stumbling back slightly Taylor moved to shut the door, but Jason just pushed it opened easily and looked at her a frown marring his features. Stepping inside the house he picked up the jacket that Taylor had dropped and looked it over. "I'm guessing this is the white boy's jacket, huh."

"Jason you need to leave right now."

"I will leave when we have our talk and not a moment before." He said tossing the jacket aside and stopping in front of Taylor his light brown eyes burning her with their intensity. He smiled when he saw Taylor shaking and shook his head.

"And I thought you had actually grown a backbone or is that just over the phone."

"Jason…just go away."

"What did I tell you when you moved down here, Taylor? I told you that I didn't want that White man around my son. But you just didn't listen to me did you…you didn't listen and now you're going to pay the price."

"What are you going to do?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He murmured as he looked at for a brief moment. "I expect to be listen too, and you are going to listen to me damnit…don't bring that man around my son." He yelled reaching out and shaking her roughly. "So are you going to listen to me now?" he yelled. Pushing with all her might, Taylor freed herself and stepped back away from him.

"Jason, if you leave right now I promise you that I won't tell anyone you were here okay." He watched her for a moment a small smile spreading across his face. Crossing his arms over his chest he watched her for a brief moment before saying.

"So what…do you think I care who you tell. You could tell that man you got for all I care."

"I will and then we'll see just how big and bad you really are." She said just as she heard a car pull up outside, Jason froze as well and looked over his shoulder as the door opened and in walked his son. Lucas came in with a bright small on his face as he closed and locked the door.

"Yo, ma…man that dinner party is going to be so cool…Sharpay and Zeke were telling me about everything on the way home and…" he trailed off as he noticed his father standing there beside his mother, looking quickly between his mother and father before narrowing his eyes at his father, and sneering.

"What are you doing here?" Glancing at Taylor for a moment he looked back at his son while placing a hand on Taylor's forearm.

"That's a good question son, Taylor tell Lucas why I am here." When Taylor made no move to answer him, he nudged her roughly in her side. Taylor sent him a look before looking at her son who was watching her silently.

"Lucas, your father is here because he wants to talk."

"I didn't know we had anything left to talk about…especially after the way he pushed us out of his life."

"Boy you better watch how you talk to me…I am still your father." Jason yelled getting angered immediately at his son's words. Lucas however didn't seem fazed by his father's words or tone.

"Really you are…last time I checked fathers didn't force their children out of their lives. Hell, I bet if I was Troy's son he'd never do something like to me or mom," he snapped back ignoring the warning look at that Taylor was sending his way. Instead he focused all his attention on his father who was slowly getting madder and madder. "Yeah, that's right I bet Troy would treat me better than you ever did…in fact he already has."

"Lucas!" Taylor screamed as Jason lunged at his son, tackling his son to the floor, Lucas however was expecting the action and fought his father back landed a blow to the side of his father's gut but was stopped cold when Jason sent a sound punch to his chest groaned he released his father and Taylor rushed over. Jason however was not going to allow her to help Lucas silently thinking that the pain would be good for his son. Raising his hand he slapped Taylor across the face and stood, looking between his weeping ex-wife and son.

"This is all your fault." He bellowed as he pointed a finger at Taylor turned to go towards her.

"Leave her alone, dad." Lucas said struggling to stand holding a hand to his chest. "Leave her da hell alone…I am not going to let you touch her again. I might have been scared before but not anymore." He spat, Jason turned to look at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"What, you don't think I know about how you used to beat her…how you used to hit her. It didn't matter that you waited till I was asleep. Screams do wake people up." He said meeting his mother's glaze who was currently looking at him in shock.

"I used to watch from the top of the stairs…I didn't know what to do. It's not right for my mother to get beat by my father. But I was to frighten you were so big to me back then what could I do, but now that I'm older I know what I can do…I can beat your sorry ass."

"Oh so you wanna fight me." Jason sneered as he turned to Lucas his eyes glinting dangerously. Taylor took this opportunity to rush pass Jason and over to Lucas placing herself in the middle.

"No, Jason just leave him alone."

"Mom, I can handle myself." Lucas said gently placing his mother behind him, looking back at his father he glared at the man for a moment before smiling. "His problem is that you found a real man…the truth is Troy is more of a man in his pinkie then he could ever dream of being." Lucas' words were the last straw, reaching out Jason grabbed his son and planted his fist into his mouth. Taylor screamed as they started fighting again. Jason seemed possessed as he punched his son yelling curses. Lucas fought back, but he was no match for his father's strength. Taylor tried her best to push Jason away from him but the man wouldn't budge finally she slapped him across the face. Jason released Lucas and turned to her, Taylor stumbled back frightened by the familiar look in his eyes. Knowing that she would probably be hit again, she raised her hands up to protect her face. Jason just grabbed her wrist with one hand and backhanded her again.

"Lucas, I suggest if you don't want your mother to get hit again you better control yourself." He said as Taylor cried, Lucas seeing his mother in pain stood up and looked at his father not bothering to hide the hatred in his eyes. "Now I came back just to check on you two."

"Yeah, sure you came back to see if I was with Troy again." Taylor mumbled already feeling the swelling of her jaw.

"I don't want to hear his name again."

"What the hell is your problem?" Lucas shouted. "What is your problem can't my mother be happy…I know you are with your new family."

"She can be happy with anyone else but him." Jason said releasing Taylor and pushing her to the floor. "I don't want that man around her." He said watching as Lucas came over and helped his mother up. Suddenly he remembered what his son had yelled when he came into the house earlier. "Is he going to be at this party?"

"What?" Lucas asked pausing from looking over his mother to look at his father, who was watching him for a moment.

"I said is he going to be at this party you were yelling about when you came in here earlier and you better tell me the truth." He shouted making Taylor jump in Lucas' arms. Clenching his jaw, Lucas looked down at his mother and all she could was nod.

"Yeah he's coming."

"Then I am coming when does it start." Jason asked calmly as if he was discussing the weather. Lucas sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"One."

"Good and where is this party going to be?"

"At Shar…it's a restaurant downtown." Lucas whispered as he looked at his father, Jason smiled and nodded his head.

"Good I'm going to meet you there…now you two have a good night." He said dismissively as he walked past Taylor and Lucas out of the front door. Once the door closed Lucas rushed over and locked the door before going back to his mother and helping her into the kitchen.

"Oh mom I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." He whispered as he filled a bag with ice and gently placed it on her cheek. Taylor winced and then reached up and held it to her cheek.

"Sweetie its okay…you shouldn't have to do that."

"But I had too, mom…he's was going to hurt you." He said as he waving his hands in the arm before inhaling sharply in pain. Taylor looked at him with concern before setting the bag of ice down and looking at Lucas.

"Where does it hurt?"

"In the center of my chest." He murmured, reaching out she opened his shirt and gasped at the red and already darkening bruise that marred her son's skin. She felt fury rise up in her as she thought about what her ex-husband had done to their son.

"Oh my goodness, Lucas sweetie here place this ice on it." She said handing him her bag, he reluctantly accepted it and placed it on his chest wincing at the contact while Taylor put together another bag for herself.

"We should tell, Troy." Lucas said suddenly, Taylor turned around and shook her head. "Why not?"

"I know Troy…he…he won't take the news well and-."

"Isn't that the point, mom."

"No he might try to kill Jason…I don't want Troy to go to jail over him." She whispered softly as she thought about what exactly Troy might do, her mind taking her back to an incident that occurred while they were still in highschool. "Believe me Lucas, I know Troy and I know he wouldn't take the news well."

"Who would?" Lucas replied looking at her for a moment.

"Look I know Troy…and when someone hurts someone he cares about he loses it…and he would lose it if we told him about what happened. Lucas eyed her for a moment before shaking his head. Tossing the bag of ice down into the sink he moved to exit the room before saying.

"Well I don't know if I can just keep this to myself anymore. Cause someone needs to put Jason in his place." He said silently thinking that he would tell Troy about what happened but he would wait till his father was at the restaurant, because it was time his father learned a lesson.

Taylor wandered upstairs after her son left silently thinking about all that had transpired that day. Jason was back. Why? Didn't he hurt her enough already or was he not going to be satisfied till she was alone. She had let him dictate so much of her life, but she wasn't going to let him stop her from seeing Troy. She loved Troy and she would be damned if she let someone come into her life and tell her that she couldn't be with Troy the man she loved while he was with whoever he felt like being with it wasn't fair and it wasn't right.

The next day, Troy pulled up outside of Taylor's house whistling he was looking forward to spending the day with Taylor and Lucas. He was also looking forward to the party that the Baylor's were throwing at Zeke's restaurant getting out he walked up to the front door, but was surprised to see that Taylor had already opened the door, bending down he kissed her cheek softly and then frowned as she winced. "Tay, baby you okay."

"I'm fine…I sort of hit myself on the cabinet door…I left it opened and ran into it." Troy gently trialed his fingers tip along her swollen cheek and saw the light bruise there. With a sigh he kissed her forehead and held her tightly.

"Baby you gotta be more careful…it won't do you any good to continue to hurt yourself." He whispered in her ear before looking up as Lucas came into the hallway. He watched his mother and Troy. Thinking that his mother had told Troy about what his father had done, Lucas spoke out.

"Mom, did you tell him."

"Tell me what." Troy asked.

"I told him about hitting myself in the cheek with the cabinet door." Lucas' frowned at her answer and then looked back at Troy who was watching him curiously, before rubbing a hand over his hair. "Don't you remember, Luc?" she said her eyes pleading with him not to tell. Lucas nodded and chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, ma I remember…you know my mom she's can be pretty clumsily."

"No…no I didn't know that…for as long as I've known your mother she's never been clumsily." Troy said calmly as he looked between Taylor and Lucas. Taylor gently removed herself from Troy's arms and stepped back.

"Um Troy I'm going to go and get my jacket alright." She whispered as she kissed his cheek, he returned the gesture and watched as she bounded up the stairs. Once she was gone from sight he turned to Lucas and leaned his head to the side as if studying the younger man before pointing up the stairs.

"She's lying."

"What!"

"I said she's lying…your mother is lying to me and I want to know what really happened to her cheek." He replied, sternly wondering when Taylor would figure out that she couldn't lie to him. He knew her like the back of his hand, and for as long as he had known Taylor she could never lie to him. It just wasn't natural. Lucas looked at him in surprise before shaking his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do…your mother was lying and so were you so are you going to tell me what has you two on edge or am I going to have to wait till you both tell me." Suddenly an idea came to Lucas; it would be an easy way to tell Troy while Jason was around.

"Look, Troy I'll tell you later when I feel that the time is right alright."

"Does it have to do with your father?"

"I'll tell you later." Lucas said again, as he looked at Troy who seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Fine…I can accept that just don't hide it for to long." Troy said softly patting Lucas on the shoulder as his mind thought over what it was that Taylor could be hiding. He purposely pushed back the idea of her getting hit by Jason because that was just something he didn't want to imagine at least not now when she was finally back in his life because he would most definitely would beat the hell out of any man who had the nerves to lay a hand on Taylor.

It barely took two hours before Taylor, Troy and Lucas were walking into Shar, Olivia ran over to greet them first in excitement. "Luc, I thought you guys were going to be late." She said with a shake of her head as she looked at him for a brief moment.

"Oh come on baby I told you yesterday that we wouldn't be late." He said softly as he looked at his girlfriend for a moment before letting Olivia lead him away towards the tables in the VIP room. Taylor and Troy followed with smiles on their faces however they were stopped cold at the sound of Taylor's ex-husband voice.

"Taylor…oh hey Taylor." Turning around she frowned as she was pulled into a stiff hug with her ex-husband. "Where's Lucas." He asked ignoring Troy who was standing beside Taylor silently giving him a death glare.

"Um, he's up there." She pointed behind her; Jason smiled and moved to step closer but was held off by Troy's hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think so…" he trailed off, as Taylor touched his arm looking down at her, he watched as she shook her head in an attempt to make sure he didn't do anything. With a grumble he moved his hand and watched as Jason brushed his shoulder off and walked upstairs. Once Jason had walked past him and Taylor he turned to her and looked at her sternly. "What the hell is going on between you two?"

"Nothing."

"That's a lie, Taylor…now I know you've been gone for over a decade but guess what I still know when you're lying." He stated furiously. "And I know you're hiding something from me." Taylor didn't say anything she just walked upstairs knowing that if she told him now with Jason so near by that he would flip and try to hurt the man. Troy watched her n shock as she walked up the stairs, frowning and mumbling to himself he marched up the stairs after her.

Everyone was surprised to see Jason there with them sitting across from Troy beside Chad and Zeke. The lunch was an awkward one at best. Troy handle took his eyes off other man ignoring the attempts of everyone to get him involved in the conversation. Jason however seemed to get some sort of sick pleasure out of the anger he was receiving from Troy. Clearing his throat he looked at Troy for a moment and tilted his head to the side. "So Troy." Snapping out of his glaze he met the other man's eyes he snarled and grounded out.

"What!"

"I was just wondering why you quit the NBA when you did…was the pressure getting to you." Everyone stopped talking as the question slipped out of Jason's mouth. Leaning back he smirked and continued. "I mean maybe that's why Taylor quit you…you're a quitter." Troy's jaw clenched in angry as he looked at the other man. Chad and Zeke shared a look and slowly shifted their seats closer to their wives and away from Jason. Chad looked at Jason and then back at Troy, whose blue eyes had darken to a bluish black.

"A quitter…I'm not the one who pushed one of the most beautiful and intelligent women out of my life…you did that, you_ quit_ your marriage and your family." Troy snapped ignoring Taylor's hand on his shoulder. Lucas sat silently for a moment before looking over at his father and then at Troy.

"Yo, Troy I think its time I told you what happened…I think that later is now." Troy barely glanced at Lucas as he continued his staring contest with Jason who was looking over at his son curiously.

"What do you have to tell him?" Jason asked as his glaze went over to Taylor who was looking at her son, and trying her best to silently tell him that now wasn't the time. However Lucas only had one thing on his mind and that was getting himself and his mother away from his father and the only way he could even think about doing that was involving Troy.

"I'm just going to tell Troy about your little visit to the house last night." Lucas said as Troy looked over at Taylor and then back at Lucas who was just looking at his father. Rubbing a hand over his chin, Jason looked at his son and shook his head.

"And that's all that happened."

"Is it…how about the bruise you gave me when you punched me in my chest or the two slaps you gave to Mom sounds like a lot more happened then you just visiting." Troy froze at Lucas' words and looked between Taylor and her son before his blue eyes narrowed on Jason.

"Oh shit." Zeke and Chad said standing up and pushing their wives and family members away from the table. Troy however was still silent as he looked at Jason. His mind going a mile a minute, he had told Taylor that everything would be okay and that had turned out to be a lie. He had failed to protect the woman he loved.

"You hit them." He grounded lowly; the only reply he got from the man in question was a mere shrug of his shoulder and a laid back smirk. The little gesture was enough to make Troy snap. After a moment that is exactly what he did… jumping across the table he tackled Jason to the floor with the intent on killing the man that dared lay a hand on the woman he loved and her son.

**A/N: If you haven't checked out my new story ****Being A Man**** please go ahead and check it out and tell me what you think. **

**Baby S **


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Well, this story is almost over…I believe it has about two chapters left. I was so happy with all the feedback from last week and I just want to thank my wonderful reviewers; **AshleyZac4life**, **xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo**, **googoogrl007**, **Tracie2004**, **Yellow-queen18**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **AyaneC**, **k, look at the stars**, **Siggystar**, and **megan216**. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Fourteen

Troy leaped across the table tackling Jason out of his chair and onto the ground. Taylor screamed out Troy's name as he wrapped his hands around Jason's neck and starting choking the man. "You think it's funny to hit a woman and her child." He shouted, his voice getting deeper with his mounting rage. "Well let me show you how much fun it is to hit a punk ass bitch." He shouted as he raised his fist in the arm and hit Jason with all his might. Chad and Zeke were standing to the side silently watching trying to debate whether or not to intervene. Both believed that Jason deserved to have his ass beat. "How dare you hit them then smile about." Troy yelled as he backhanded Jason and stood dragging the man to his feet, pushing him back. Jason stumbled into another table breaking it and sending glass everywhere.

"Get him Unca Troy." C.J. exclaimed as he watched the fight, Gabriella shook her head at her son and told him to be quiet before looking at her husband. "Chad…Zeke stop him before he kills the man." Chad looked over at his wife in surprise and shook his head.

"Are you crazy? Troy will kick our ass." He said as Zeke nodded his head. Both Sharpay and Gabriella sent them looks, sighing they nodded their heads before heading over. Zeke grabbed Troy and pulled him back from pummeling Jason, Troy struggling against his friend while Chad knelt down beside Jason who was unconscious.

"He still alive?" Zeke asked trying to keep Troy in his arms; Troy shook his head and looked at Chad who was still checking over Jason.

"He better consider himself lucky." Lucas and Taylor were standing in silence by the table while Troy tried to get out of Zeke's grip. She sent her son a look and then looked over at Sharpay and Gabriella.

"Guys can you please take Lucas out of here I don't think the kids need to be here." She said softly. Nodding her head, Gabriella started to move with C.J, Sharpay reluctantly followed with Olivia. Lucas moved to follow, but Taylor stopped him for a moment. "Now you see why I didn't want Troy to find out."

"I know mom but I thought he needed to know, besides he knew you were lying to him." He murmured as he looked at her and followed everyone else. She sighed and walked over to Troy who was still struggling in Zeke's arms.

"Calm down man, you aren't helping anything." Zeke commanded as Troy continued to fume and curse. Jason was slowly coming around groaning and moaning in pain. Taylor placed herself in front of Troy and reached out touching the bottom of his chin and rubbing it soothingly. She knew that when he was angry that was one of calming spots. After a few minutes of she could see him visibly calm down. Finally he stopping moving and Zeke cautiously let him go, Troy looked down at Taylor and looked her over briefly before reaching out and touching her cheek.

"Damn, baby I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He whispered as he kissed her temple and held her tighter. Chad looked over at the couple and then down at Jason who was groaning as he opened his eyes.

"Yo, the bastard is waking up."

"Who you calling a bastard." Jason snapped as he pushed himself up, Troy stiffen in Taylor's arms as he moved up from the ground. Jason looked around and then narrowed his eyes on Taylor and Troy. "I see you gonna let some white boy beat me."

"Shut the hell up man, she saved your sorry ass…we would have let Troy beat your ass if it wasn't for her." Zeke snapped as he reached down and yanked Jason up to his feet. "Now get the hell out of my restaurant."

"Don't think that this is over." Jason stated as he walked away and headed downstairs pushing his way out of the restaurant. Troy followed him with his eyes till the man was out of his sight. Once he was gone he looked around and surveyed the damage and then glanced over at Zeke.

"Zeke, man I'm sorry I'll pay for all damages." Troy said sincerely, Zeke nodded as he bent down and picked up some pieces of glass. Chad however was looking at Troy and shaking his head a smirk sneaking up on his face. "What?"

"Damn, man you kicked his ass." The bushy-haired man exclaimed with a shake of his head as he looked at Troy with a smile on his face. "And he deserved it all of it. I don't feel sorry for him at all."

"Neither do I, he should have never laid his hands on Taylor or Lucas." He said looking over at Chad who nodded his head in agreement. Taylor knew he was angry with her, after all she had kept something like this away from him, but didn't he understand that the only reason she did it was so he wouldn't beat the living shit out of Jason like he had. She grabbed Troy's hand which made him look down at her.

"Troy, I think we need to talk."

"You right about that, Taylor…why didn't you tell me he hit you and Lucas. Are you insane that man laid his hands on the both of you and you say nothing."

"I was going to tell you later…just not when Jason was around, because I know you and you would try to kill him."

"If only I could." Troy replied coldly as he looked over at Zeke and Chad. "Look guys this is a rather private conversation that we need to have so we're going to go back to Taylor's place."

"Alright man and don't worry Sharpay and I will watch out for Luc." Zeke said as Taylor and Troy left. Taylor took one look at Troy and knew he was on edge, his jaw was clenched and he was barely looking at her. Once they got in his car, he practically floored it to back to her house. Taylor felt like a child who was about to get reprimanded, once they pulled into her driveway he turned off his car and looked at her.

"Let's go inside so we can talk." He got out and went around opening her door, and together they entered her house. Once the door close Troy began speaking. "What the hell were you thinking, letting him hit you and Lucas and not saying anything."

"Do you not realize what you just did…you almost killed him. He was unconscious and you were still beating him. I didn't tell you because I knew that was how you were going to react. I know I've been gone for a decade," she started using his words against him. "But I still remember that temper you have when someone hurts someone you care about."

"Love." He stated simply

"What?"

"I have a temper when someone hurts someone I love…and I love you and I love Lucas, and that man hit you both. He hurt you both."

"Troy I know believe me I was going to tell you and-."

"Has he ever done that to you before?"

"I-."

"Tell me the truth." He replied softly as he looked at Taylor who had suddenly quieted down as she looked at her hands before nodding her head, Troy's heart seized in his chest as she admitted it. "He hit you and Lucas before."

"No not Lucas…this was the first time he's ever laid a hand on him."

"It doesn't make it better." He shouted as he got anger thinking about Jason hitting Taylor. She jumped at his tone, and looked at him for a moment before saying.

"I know that, Troy…god don't you think I know that."

"I don't know, Taylor…why did you stay with him."

"Cause he claimed that he would take Lucas away from me…he told me if I ever told anyone about him beating me he take Lucas away and I will not let that happen." She cried finally breaking down, Troy rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms holding her tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"He's not going to take Lucas away from you, Taylor I promise."

"You can't promise me that, Troy."

"I can promise you anything I want. I've never failed before…he's never going to get Lucas I promise you. Besides everyone one heard Lucas say that he hit you and him. You think we're not going to testify against him." Taylor just nodded her head and held Troy tighter, as he gently kissed her temple.

"Okay you're right but I am going to get Lucas for telling when he did." Troy chuckled for a moment as he thought about Taylor's son and shook his head.

"I'm glad he did tell when he did."

"Why? You could go to jail for assault, Troy." She exclaimed as she smacked his forearm and looked at him for a moment shaking her head as if he had lost his mind. "I wouldn't want you to go to jail over me."

"Well then I guess we're lucky I make my own decisions." He replied quietly as he looked at her for a moment. "Cause I'd gladly go to jail for you."

"You shouldn't say things like that."

"I love you, Taylor I would gladly give my life for you…and if I have to go to jail for beating Jason's sorry ass. Then I will, don't ever think differently." He said as he stepped back, and looked at her.

"I won't…but Troy you have to admit what you did was crazy."

"It was but it was fun though." He whispered as he grinned at her. She nodded her head and run her hands up and down his shirt as she looked up at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Come on admit it, you like seeing me beat Jason up." He accused playfully his blue eyes sparkling.

"Well I-."

"Oh come on you know you did."

"I did fine are you happy now…I did like it you beat his ass baby." She looked up at him for a moment whispering. "And it was hell of sexy."

"Baby, I'm sexy all the time."

"I know that." She whispered shaking her head at him for a moment before looking at him again. He swept his hands up and down her sides before bending down and kissing her.

"And you're sexy too…all the time." He added with a smile, "And I love you, Taylor."

"I love you too." She whispered as he started to walk her back towards the stairs, she followed with a smile on her face. "What are you doing?" he glanced behind him and looked at the stairs before looking back down at her.

"I was going to try out these stairs…you know I haven't been up these stairs yet and I wanna make sure they work." He stated smartly.

"You are so crazy?"

"Crazy about you and that's a good thing." He replied as he bent down and hoisted her up and into his arms before quickly going up the stairs. "Now which one is your room?" Taylor simply pointed at the door at the end of the hallway. Troy kicked the door opened and moved towards the bed, and gently sat Taylor down. Walking back towards the door he closed and locked it before looking at her. Taking a deep calming breath he looked at her as she sat on the bed. "Taylor, you look so beautiful." He said as he took of his shirt and tossed it to the floor.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She whispered as he crawled onto the bed with her, minutes later they were both unclothed and under the covers, with Troy's body covering Taylor's he bent his head and kissed her softly as they started to move in unison. Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her head to place a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Troy turned his head and captured her lips with his own just as their passion reached its peak.

"I love you." He moaned.

"I love you too."

**Please go and read my new one-shot it is up now. **

**Baby S **


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Well we've finally come to the end of "A Second Chance" well I'm a little sad to see this end but I guess it means that more stories are on the way. Well, I just want to take this time to thank my reviewers from the last chapter. **AshleyZac4life**, **kuropie**, **blueprincess972**, **look at the stars**, **k, xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, AyaneC, toddntan, googoogrl007**, **Tracie2004**, and **baby2ludaris**. Thank you guys and all my other readers well here are the last two installments of a second chance. **

Chapter Fifteen

Just as Taylor suspected, Jason had made arrangements for her and Lucas to be kicked out of the house he had bought them. She glanced down at the papers on the kitchen table that had been served to her earlier that day. Refusing to cry, she just sat there glaring at the papers and wondering what it was she had ever saw in Jason Scott. She looked up as the front door opened and immediately heard the voices of Lucas and Troy as they made their way inside. "No way, and you just let him foul you." Lucas asked as he and Troy walked into the kitchen, the response Troy was about to give stopped cold on his tongue when he saw Taylor sitting at the kitchen table and the papers in front of her. Moving quickly he walked towards her with Lucas following as well.

"Baby what is it?"

"Jason's kicking us out of the house…you says he's not going to pay for people to stay someone that hate him." She mumbled softly as she looked up at him. Troy sighed and looked back at Lucas who had an unreadable expression on his face. Clearing his throat he waited for the young man to look at him before speaking.

"Lucas go upstairs and hang out while I talk to your mother." Not saying a word Lucas turned and went upstairs, but not before taking a final look at his mother and then Troy. Once he was out of the room, Troy picked up the papers and looked them over. Taylor sat with her head bowed as he silently went over the paperwork. Once he finished he tossed it to the table and reached out grabbing her hands. "He's an idiot."

"He's kicking us out."

"You can come and stay with me…I live alone and the house is so huge and empty." He replied as he knelt down in front of her, looking up at her with pleading eyes. "It's a nice house…and you know what I want you to come and live with me. You and Lucas both." He replied as he looked up at him. Taylor had tears shining in her eyes as she looked back down at him.

"Troy that is such a nice gesture but me and Lucas would be such a burden and-."

"You and Lucas could never be a burden." He whispered as he smiled at her. "No one I love could ever be a burden, and I'm serious about this I want you to come and stay with me." Taylor sighed and looked away from him.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I've never be more positive about anything in my life…I want you both to come and live with me…I know Lucas will love it, he can have the second master bedroom."

"And what about me?"

"My room of course." He stated with a smirk, Taylor looked at him for a moment before glancing at the door her son had used earlier. Shaking her head she began to speak.

"Lucas he'll-."

"He already knows your son isn't stupid…he's a smart young man and he knows about you and me." He replied as he reached out and grabbed her hand. "Come on Taylor…are you seriously going to allow Jason the satisfaction of kicking you out with now where to go," he waited till she was silent before continuing. "Cause that's exactly what he wants." Taylor was silent as she listened to Troy. After he finished he took a deep calming breath, and sighed. "So what do you say?"

"I say…when do we move in." she said beaming up at him, Troy grinned as well and bent down kissing her passionately, the moment ended as Lucas fell in through the swinging door onto the floor that led to the kitchen. Taylor and Troy looked at him for a moment trying to look mad but soon smiles went across their faces as they laughed. Lucas jumped up off the floor and dusted himself off.

"Thank god you said yes." He replied looking at his mom and then over at Troy shaking his head at him. "What, man I'm serious…I've seen your house on MTV Cribs and that place was sick."

Jason Scott sat in his office tapping his foot impatiently on the floor as he looked at his private investigator Quentin Mathis. Rubbing a hand over his face he looked at the man for a moment before speaking. "What the hell you mean…she already moved out? Did she go back to live with her parents."

"No…she moved in with a Troy Bolton." Quentin said as Jason slammed his fist down on the table, wincing he shook his head and sighed. "They had quite a party moving out…Taylor and Lucas have been staying with him for at least two weeks."

"I was going to throw her out at the end of the month." Jason said more to himself than Quentin. "She just moved in with him…she moved in there with our son." He said shouting the last part. Quentin frowned and sighed, sometimes he just didn't understand his boss. Jason was a brilliant business man but when it came to family and feelings he fell short. He had been a witness to all of Jason's ways. He had seen him cheating on Taylor numerous times and had been hired to quiet some of the women. Jason wasn't a good man, and even though he worked for him he was happy that Taylor was finally free of him. Her and her son, didn't need to stay in that house any longer.

"Sorry, Jason that's what happened."

"I need to go down there."

"You're still healing from when Troy Bolton kicked your ass last time you were down there." Quentin blurted out, Jason narrowed his eyes at the man for a moment before crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"He didn't kick my ass."

"Of course he didn't." Quentin replied sarcastically as he watched Jason stand up behind his desk, narrowing his eyes at the man, he took a step forward. "Is there something you'd like to say?"

"Yeah…get the hell out of my office I'll be in touch." Jason said dismissively as he looked at Quentin who just picked up his suit jacket and headed out the door. Jason waited till the door slammed before moving back to his desk. While silently thinking about when he should head back to New Mexico.

"Damn! That thing is off da hook." Chad exclaimed as he looked down at the platinum ring Troy had pulled out of his pocket. Glancing back up at Troy he smirked and shook his head.

"Sure didn't take you to long to pop the question."

"It's not like I don't know her or her son…and it's not like we just met. I love her and she loves me and I'm not going to waste another minute of our lives. We belong together." Troy said with conviction as he placed the ring back in his pocket. Chad nodded, and leaned against the equipment rack in the gym.

"So you're finally going to take the plunge."

"You and I both know that I won't take this so called plunge with anyone else other than Taylor." He replied as he picked up some orange cones and started setting up the gym for P.E. Chad followed behind him silently.

"So when are you going to ask her to marry you…and can I tell Gabby."

"No, because then she'll tell loud mouth Sharpay and it won't be a secret anymore." Troy stated with a sigh, as he looked at his friend for a moment. "We all know how Sharpay is…and now she's pregnant so anything she does she'll probably blame it on the hormones or something." Chad nodded his head and sighed.

"Damn I feel sorry for Zeke."

"Oh man please you and I both know that Zeke is the only one that can handle Sharpay the rest of us are simply out of our league when it comes to her and her ways." Troy stated offhandedly as he looked at his friend for a moment.

"Okay well back to the proposal…how you gonna do it."

"I don't know." Troy said softly

"What you mean you don't know…you went and bought the ring you have to have some idea on how you want to pop the question."

"Well I was thinking about getting down on one knee and asking her."

"LAME!" Chad said as Troy sent him a heated glare. "Man this is future not the past…you gotta do more than get down on your knee and ask…you gotta make it flashy."

"I'm not making it flashy, Chad. I don't do flashy."

"Well you should...I remember when I proposed to Gabriella." He said getting a far off look on his face. Troy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"That's because you were so nervous you dropped the ring and had to chase it on your hands and knees throughout the entire restaurant and you were knocking over tables and getting food on everyone."

"See…I bet Gabriella will never forget it."

"You're right about that." Troy said with a laugh as he sat the final cone down and placed his hands on his hips. "Look man I just want this to be perfect…it's not like I get to say freeze and do it all over again until I get it right."

"Okay…man so what are you going to do?"

"Well, I'm probably going to take her out to dinner man." He replied with a sigh as he looked at the other man standing beside him. "I'll probably go out to dinner and place the ring in a glass of wine."

"What if she drinks it?"

"She won't."

"How do you know?" Chad asked curiously as he turned to look at Troy. "I mean what if she's thirsty and she just downs the glass and the ring goes down her throat and she starts choking and…and-."

"Chad…do us both a favor and shut up." Troy said with a roll of his eyes as he looked at his friend who was shaking his head as he thought about all the things that could go wrong with Troy's plan. With a sigh, Troy looked at his friend for a moment and shook his head.

"Sorry." Chad said sheepishly.

"Its okay man…look you better go soon, you know how these teenage girls are about you and that fro of yours." Troy said glancing down at his watch. Chad shudder as images from the last time he had stayed with Troy during his P.E. class flashed in his mind.

"Damn man you right about that…I better go." He said, he and Troy pounded fist one last time before he headed out of the gym. Troy watched him leave for a moment before sighing and heading back to his office to relax before the hordes of highschool students came in for their afternoon P.E. class.

When Troy got home that afternoon, he was surprised when he didn't see Taylor's car in the driveway. Pulling into the driveway he got out and entered through the side gate, as he entered his spacious backyard he saw Lucas and Olivia "playing" basketball. Slowly he walked over towards them and cleared his throat. Smiling as the two teenagers jumped apart, Olivia placed a small hand on her chest and took a deep calming breath. "Uncle Troy you scared us." She exclaimed in shock. He smiled and shook his head.

"What are you two doing?"

"Nothing much."

"Really…cause from what I saw…well let's just say that wasn't nothing." He said sternly, however he couldn't help the smile that was spreading across his lips at the fear that spread through the children's features. "So don't let me see you doing that again…now where is your mother."

"Oh she went to the store for something…and she took Aunt Sharpay with her that's why Olivia is here." Lucas said brushing his lips over Olivia's temple. Troy raised an eyebrow at the gesture and then nodded his head.

"Alright well…I'm going inside you two," he said pausing to take the time to point them both out. "You two behave." After saying that he went inside, and headed towards the living room, flopping down on the sofa he kicked off his shoes and laid back getting as comfortable as possible. Picking up the remote he turned the television on and frowned when he saw it was on the "Style" channel. Shaking his head, he smiled as Taylor's favorite show came on. Laying back down he decided to see if "Clean House" was as good as Taylor claimed it was.

Sharpay and Taylor pulled up into Troy's driveway, getting out of her car Taylor looked rushed around to help Sharpay get down out of the passenger seat. "So, when is Zeke coming to get you and Olivia?"

"Whenever I call…that's what he said." She replied as she placed a hand on the small of her back. Taylor nodded her head knowingly as she watched her friend wince in pain.

"Back pains."

"Yeah, girl was it like this when you were carrying Lucas." Taylor closed the door and nodded her head as she thought about to her pregnancy. Jason was always gone and Taylor basically had to manger and do things by herself.

"Yeah, girl it was something else." She replied as they walked towards the front door, with Taylor gently leading Sharpay inside.

"I wish Zeke would let me drive…I don't want to call him every time I go somewhere." She replied with a shake of her head. Taylor just smiled and looked at her friend for a moment before replying.

"He loves you Shar, and he doesn't want you or the baby to get hurt…he's just being protective."

"I know and I love him for doing that but I don't want to feel like a burden."

"Sharpay…he loves you, believe me Zeke would never look at you as if you're a burden." Taylor said opening the door, she stepped aside so Sharpay could entered following behind her she closed and locked the door. They entered the semi quiet house, and wandered into the kitchen trying to find everyone. "Troy's car is outside so he has to be here right." Taylor said more to herself than to Sharpay. Finally they made their way into the living room, and found Troy asleep on the sofa with an episode of "Clean House" on the television screen.

"Wow! I never knew Troy liked this show."

"He never watches with me." Taylor admitted with a pout as she walked over to Troy and knelt down beside the sofa. Brushing the curls off his forehead she smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, moaning he said the last thing Sharpay and Taylor expected.

"Who wants a clean house." He mumbled and rolled onto his side away from Taylor, who immediately busted out laughing along with Sharpay. The boisterous laughter woke Troy up, slowly he sat up and frowned as he looked at Taylor and Sharpay who stood on the other side of the sofa.

"What's so funny?"

"You are…I can't believe you just said that." Taylor said bowing her down as another round of laughter erupted from her. Looking over his shoulder at Sharpay he mouthed 'What did I say.'

"Just 'Who wants a clean house' I can't believe you said it either." Sharpay replied with a smile, Troy rolled his eyes and stood stretching he looked between Taylor and Sharpay before mumbling.

"You two are not my favorite people right now." He said as he headed towards the kitchen, Taylor and Sharpay followed behind him, running up behind him Taylor wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged his back tightly while resting her chest on his shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry baby you have to admit though that was pretty funny."

"Sure it was…so I take that you two are finished."

"Yeah…Olivia and I are just waiting on Zeke to come and pick us up." Sharpay said looking down at her watch. Troy nodded and finished his walk to the kitchen him and Taylor wrapped around one another and Sharpay with shake of her head. "Geez, can't you guys wait till I'm not in the room." Planting a big kiss on Taylor, Troy looked over at Sharpay and smiled.

"Now where's the fun in that."

"I'm pregnant Troy and the last thing I want to see is you kissing someone."

"Hey! He better be kissing me." Sharpay rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You're right…fine I don't want to see Troy and YOU kissing." She said as she walked over to the table and sat down just as Olivia and Lucas came into the room. Olivia chucked at her boyfriend's face as he watched his mother and Troy kissing walking over to her aunt she sat down beside her as all three of them cleared their throats. Once the adults were no longer lip locking Olivia spoke.

"When is Uncle Zeke coming to get us." She asked as Lucas came and sat beside her draping his arm over the back of her chair. Sharpay looked at the arm pointedly before knocking it off.

"He should be here soon."

"What! Olivia I never thought you'd actually try to get away from me."

"Well, I better if I want to have the better project tomorrow in science class." Rolling his eyes Lucas shook his head and smiled.

"How many times do I have to tell you…you are not going to get a better grade then me?" He said with a chuckle. "I already finished the project last week…and you haven't even started."

"Oh I finished…I just want to go in and make some better adjustments so I can get the better grade." She said with a wave of her hand. "But you wouldn't know about that." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Come on let's go watch some television before your Uncle gets here." Sharpay, Taylor and Troy watched as they exited the room before exchanging looks between one another. Sharpay giggled for a moment before shaking her head.

"Those kids are just some nerds."

"Don't talk about my son like that." Taylor said but couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she just shook her head and hugged Troy tightly as he kissed her forehead.

Later on that night when Troy was positive that Taylor was asleep he wandered down to Lucas' room. Knocking softly on the door, he paused and then pushed the door open poking his head inside he looked at Lucas who was sitting on the edge of his bed. "Yo, Luc…can you talk?" he asked softly

"Sure, Troy what is it?" Walking inside the room, he closed the door and walked over to the chair and sat down. Leaning back he rested against his desk and pulled out the ring he had been carrying all day from his pocket.

"You know man…I've been talking a lot lately about your mom and I and about our future as a couple." He watched as Lucas sat up, looking at him curiously. Rubbing a hand over his face Troy sighed. "I'm thinking about asking your mom to marry me." He blurted out, Lucas mouth dropped opened in shock and he slowly shook his head.

"You're joking."

"I've wasted a decade…and I'm not going to wait any longer to make Taylor my wife." Lucas nodded his head in understanding before getting out of the bed and walking over towards Troy.

"Is that the ring?"

"It is…," Troy said holding it out so Lucas could get a better look at it. "I picked it myself so what do you think."

"It beautiful…my mom is going to flip."

"And hopefully say yes." Lucas looked at him strangely for a moment before shaking his head and sighing.

"Of course she'll say yes…she loves you so much. I see it in her eyes…you're the only man whose made her look like that."

"That you for telling me that." Troy whispered softly.

"So when are you going to ask her."

"I was planning on taking her to the lake where we shared our first kiss, and where we reconnected at…I think that will be the perfect spot."

"Yeah, it sounds perfect." Lucas said glancing away from the ring to look Troy in the eye. "She'll say yes."

"So from your reaction I take it that I have your blessing."

"Are you kidding? I would love to call you dad." Lucas replied with a smile as Troy pulled him into a hug.

The next day Troy told Taylor that he was going to take her down to the lake, smiling he looked over at Taylor who was at that time taking in the sights as they drove towards their destination. "So Mr. Bolton what are we going to do out here."

"Enjoy one another's company." He replied with a smile as he looked over at her and pulled over so they could get out. "Come on…let's take a walk around the lake." He said grabbing her hand. Together they started to walk around the lake, at first they were in a blissful silence simply enjoying one another's company. Troy could feel his heart beating a mile a minute he was so nervous, glancing over at Taylor who had her head resting on his shoulder slowly put him at ease. Then again she had always had the ability to make him calm down.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" she asked he looked at her and nodded his head.

"It is beautiful." He replied as they continued walking till they made it to their spot, stopping Troy looked down at Taylor and then back out towards the lake. "Um, Taylor where do you see us oh let's say…about a year from now."

"Still together." She said without a pause, "At least that what I hope…" she trailed off as she took her eyes off of him and looked out into the lake. Troy nodded his head slowly and smiled for a moment before reaching into his pocket and taking out the ring.

"Taylor?"

"Yeah." She said looking at him.

"Let me see your hand baby." Curiously Taylor lifted her hand and placed it into Troy's palm; he looked up at her for a brief moment before smiling and slipping the engagement ring on her finger. Taylor gasped and placed her other hand on her mouth.

"Oh my gosh."

"Taylor…baby will you marry me."

"Oh my goodness I don't know what to say." She replied softly as she looked at him with tears shining in her eyes. Troy watched her closely hoping that she would say yes. Slowly she began nodding her head as tears welled up in her eyes.

"So what do you say baby…you wanna where that wedding veil." He asked softly as he reached up and brushed her tears away before leaning forward and kissing her softly on the lips. Taylor smiled and kissed him back.

"Yes." She whispered as they pulled away from one another. "But what about Lucas."

"Already gave me his blessings." Troy stated happily as he looked at Taylor. "He feels the same why I do…there's nothing left for us to do. We both love one another and this is exactly what we both want." He replied softly "Right?"

"You are so right…I can't believe this you actually want to marry me."

"I want to marry you…I want to make you and Lucas my family and hopefully we can get to work on siblings for Lucas sometime down the road. Taylor I'm ready to make that commitment to you…I've been ready for over a decade." He whispered.

"And I'm ready too." She replied with a bright smile. "Oh Troy I love you so much." She replied before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"I love you too baby."


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own anything

I don't own anything.

Epilogue

The anger that burned through Jason Scott was something he couldn't shake as he looked down at the paper. Seeing the smiling faces of Taylor, Troy and his son in the newspaper did little to make him feel good. She was happy and he was miserable. The woman he had left her for had cheated on him as well, and the baby was some other man's child. Hindsight was one of the most painful things in his life but he was back in New Mexico to fix it. Folding the paper up and setting it on his passenger sit he sighed and waited for Taylor and Lucas to come home to the house they shared with Troy Bolton. They weren't married yet so maybe just maybe he had a chance to correct his wrongs and make Taylor and his son come back. As soon as the thought left his head a truck pulled into the driveway getting out of the car he leaned against it watching as his son hopped out of the back seat and helped his mother out of the passenger side while Troy Bolton stepped out of the driver side. Almost immediately their eyes met and he could see the other man tense up, and he knew it wasn't in fear but in anger. Not taking his eyes of Jason, Troy called out to Lucas over his shoulder. "Luc, take your mother inside I have some things I have to handle." Lucas nodded and led his mother around the back. While Troy made his way across the street, Jason watched him wearily. Coming to a stop a mere five feet from him Troy crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the man that had dared called Lucas his son and Taylor his wife. "You got a lot of nerve coming here."

"I have to speak with Taylor and Lucas."

"That's not going to happen, Jason…you aren't going anywhere near them." He replied coldly his blue eyes flashing with fury. "And you're lucky I don't just beat your ass again."

"Look I just want to talk with Taylor and my son."

"Taylor is my wife and Lucas is now my son...," Troy trailed off as he looked at the shocked expression on Jason's face. "You signed away your paternal rights when you divorced Taylor and I adopted him today. So Lucas is a Bolton."

"Look I made a mistake."

"Cutting off your wife and son isn't a mistake…hitting your wife and son isn't a mistake, you meant to do what you did. And you tried to break them, Jason. But I'm here now, and I am never going to let you hurt them again do you understand me." Troy said firmly. "By the end of this summer Taylor will be my wife just like she should have always been and Lucas is my son. Now I'm only going to tell you this once…do not mess with me or my family or I will ruin you is that understood." Troy thundered as he looked at Jason for a moment. The other man nodded his head and turned slowly opening his car door. Troy turned on his heel and started back across the street but paused mid-step and turned around. "Oh and thanks Jason."

"For…for what." He stuttered out as he looked at Troy curiously for a moment. Troy looked at him for a moment and then said calmly.

"Thanks for giving me a second chance." He said before walking across the street and into his house. Jason watched for just a moment before sighing and getting into his car and driving off.

**A/N: Well that's the end…so I hope you guys enjoy my other stories that are out right now. I'm thinking about doing a story with Taylor and a OC. And of course more Traylor stories so be on the look out for those. And again I just want to thank all my readers and reviewers you guys are the greatest. **

**Baby S **


End file.
